Moonlight Dreams
by Phoenixwind
Summary: Usagi has to babysit Trunks. How will she deal with an eight year old having a crush on her.
1. Babysitting

A/N: I got this idea after watching Please Save my Earth. Trunks reminded so much of Rin! I'll try to make this story not so much like Please Save my Earth. It will be a one shot as of now, but if enough people like it, I'll continue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ

"The moon, had always made me feel homesick." Usagi sighed as she gazed out her window at the night sky. The moon of course, had been destroyed, but Usagi still looked out the window where it would have been. It was nearing midnight and she stepped off her windowsill and climbed into bed. No wonder she always overslept.

The Tsukino family had moved into their house only a week ago. While they hadn't moved far from their old house, Usagi did not like the change. Very close to her new house was a large business called Capsule Corp, home of the biggest brat of all time, Trunks. The eight year old harassed Usagi constantly, picking on her when she ran to school, taking her things and flying away with them, teasing her when her boyfriend Mamoru left the house, the list went on and on. All this happened in the short week she had lived at her new house.

Laying in her bed she did some thinking. She and the sailor senshi had just beaten the Wise Man, who was causing trouble in the future. Her future daughter, Chibi Usa had come back in time and brought her and her friends to her home to defeat him.

Usagi tried to remember her past life on the Moon. She recovered most of her memory as the moon princess, but some spots were fuzzy, like someone was trying to keep her from remembering it.

----------------------------------------

She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but Usagi soon heard her mom screaming "Usagi! Wake up, you're going to be late!"

Usagi looked at her clock. Once she saw what time it was, she jumped out of her bed and scrambled down the steps gulping her breakfast down.

"I bet you lose ten pounds a week just running to school." Her younger brother Shingo teased.

"Shut up!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to her room. She changed into her school uniform and dashed out the door only to run into Trunks.

"Well, if it isn't Usa-chan," Trunks said mischievously approaching her.

"I don't have time this morning!" Usagi dashed right past him but then stopped dead in her tracks and turned around angrily. "Who said you could be so informal with me!"

Trunks smirked. "I had to get your attention somehow. And besides, if you're running so late for school, why don't you have me fly you there. You'll even be on time."

"No! I can get there my self!" Usagi replied in a stern voice. "Eeek!" She screamed as she felt Trunks lift her up and fly her to school.

--------------------------------------

Trunks set her down in front of the large building.

"Hey! I said I could get here on my own!" Usagi yelled once she caught her breath.

"Yeah, and you would have gotten another detention." Trunks said coldly. "So, how are you going to repay me?"

"I didn't even ask for your help!" Usagi protested and began to walk towards the entrance of her school.

"Usa-chan, wait." Trunks said innocently. Usagi turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. "There is one thing you can do for me."

"What?"

"Come down here and I'll whisper it to you." Trunks went on.

Usagi sighed and lowered her head to his level. Trunks moved his face towards her ear, but quickly changed directions and kissed her on her lips. He immediately flew away afterwards laughing hysterically.

Usagi was stunned for a moment, then finally reacted. "Trunks you bastard!" She screamed out to him. He was probably already far out of hearing range. "And right in front of my school too!"

The school bell rang and Usagi hurried inside. She was late.

"Usagi, whose you're new boyfriend!" Her friend Naru teased laughing. A whole group of her friends surrounded her, which included Minako, Naru, Makoto, and Ami. Their other friend, Rei, was attending a different school.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Usagi argued sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Whatever Usagi-chan." Minako winked. "Oh, how will Mamoru react when he finds out about this?" She said very dramatically.

Usagi's face reddened and she clenched her teeth tightly. "He's just a stupid little kid! I hate him!"

"Are you talking about that little kid who lives in Capsule Corp?" Ami spoke quietly. "I'm sure he'll be very handsome when he grows up."

Makoto grinned. "Ami-chan, do you have the hots for him too? Looks like you have some competition Usagi-chan."

Ami's face grew red with embarrassment. "Oh no! It's not like that!"

Usagi cut in very quickly. "I don't love that little brat!"

Lunch ended, and class started up again.

Usagi walked home from school by her self. She didn't want to be around her friends after they had teased her all day and she really didn't want to run into Trunks. "I'll show him." She thought to her self with a smirk on her face.

She entered her house stomping towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Her mother was in there, reading a magazine.

"Usa-chan." She looked up from her book.

"Yes," Usagi said not really paying attention. She was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"I was talking to Bulma Briefs earlier, and she needs a babysitter for Trunks tonight." Her mother began and Usagi began to feel very nervous. She almost knew what was coming. "And I told her that you would be able to baby-sit tonight."

"Mom! How could you!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. "You know I hate that brat!" She stomped out of the kitchen with out even getting a snack. It wasn't even worth arguing with her mother.

---------------------------------------------

At around 6:00, Usagi walked over to the large capsule Corp building which was about a mile down the street from her house. She could only imagine how difficult it was going to be to watch Trunks. "Damn that stupid brat!" she thought.

When she reached the building, she rang the door bell. A voice on an intercom spoke. "Capsule Corp, please state your name and business."

"Usagi Tsukino, I'm here to baby-sit Trunks."

"Oh good!" The voice got very excited and almost immediately, the front door opened. She stepped into the empty foyer and while she waited for someone, she looked around the area where she stood. The place was huge! In fact, it was probably the biggest place she had ever been inside. She stood there staring around the place in awe.

"Hi Usa-chan!" Trunks greeted with a smug look on his face.

Usagi was startled and jumped. "I never said you could call me Usa-chan!" She was about to say something else when Bulma came walking up to them.

"Usagi hi!" She greeted. "Why don't you come in here." Usagi and Trunks followed Bulma to the kitchen where she immediately began to talk a mile a minute. "Thank you so much for doing this, I mean, it took me long enough to convince Vegeta to go out, and when I finally did, I realized that I wasn't going to have anyone to baby-sit Trunks since my parents are also going out tonight. Oh, thank you so much for doing this! Now, if you need me for anything, here's my cell phone number and here's the number to the hotel-er- I mean restaurant! Well we need to get going, we'll be home before 11:00."

Bulma was gone before Usagi could even say anything. All she could think was why Bulma and her husband would need to go to a hotel since their house was so big. She looked at the number Bulma had given her and decided that it was probably a very expensive love hotel. She sure was in a hurry to leave.

Usagi decided to not think any further into it.

Trunks looked up at her. "I'm hungry, get me some food."

"Ok," Usagi tried to sound mature. "What would you like, let me see if there is any healthy food in here."

Trunks frowned. "Don't put on that act. I can see right through it."

"Ok fine!" Usagi spat. "I'll just cook something that my mother always cooks!"

She began to prepare dinner and only hoped that she was adding all the right ingredients. When she was finished, she poured some of it on a plate and served it to Trunks.

Trunks took one bite of it and his face faulted. "This is terrible. I think it's the worst thing I've ever eaten. This is so bad it could kill someone."

Usagi felt herself steaming. "It can't be that bad!" She took a chopstick and had a bite of it herself. She nearly spat it out and her face turned a very strange bluish color. "Ok fine, I'll make you something else!"

Trunks just stared at her. "Don't bother, I'll just eat this." He ate the rest of the food she made, his facial expressions showing that it was really bad. "It's not too bad."

Usagi smiled. He wasn't such a bad kid after.

When he was finished, he stood up from the table. "I want to play video games. You have to play too."

"Ok," Usagi agreed and they went into a room with a very large TV and a very high tech video game system.

"We're playing this." Trunks held up a game that Usagi could tell was a fighting game.

"Ok," Usagi grabbed her controller.

With in the first minute, Trunks had already beaten her badly. They played five more rounds, and Trunks beat her almost immediately each time.

"You really suck at this!" Trunks said harshly. "Even my grandma plays better than you and she's much stupider!"

"You brat!" Usagi cried. "Is that any way you talk about your elders! Especially your own family. And I'm not stupid!"

"Then how come every time you take a test, you always get an F?" Trunks pointed out smirking.

"How do you know about my grades!" Usagi yelled horrified. "Do you go through my book bag too!"

"No, when I see you walking home from school you always hold a test and it always has a low score on it." Trunks replied in a know it all voice. "Well, I'm tired of video games, let's play tag. You're it!"

Trunks tagged Usagi so hard that she fell over. He then ran down the hall and took off into the air. Usagi quickly go up and took off after him.

"Trunks! I don't think you're allowed to do this!" Usagi called after him. She knew most kids weren't allowed to run around their houses, so she guessed that flying around the house was out of the question too.

Trunks didn't even listen to her. He flew around corners quickly, but not too quickly that Usagi would be left far behind.

Trunks looked back at Usagi as he was flying. "You would think that you would be able to keep up better than that since you run to school every day and-"

"Trunks look out!" Usagi screamed reaching forward even though there was no way she would be able to reach him.

"What?" Trunks looked forward. He smacked right in the door of the gravity room. A door, that was very strong, for when Vegeta practiced inside of it.

Trunks fell to the ground unconscious and Usagi ran to his side.

"Trunks! Trunks! Oh my God is he dead!" Usagi panicked shaking him. She was relieved when she felt him breathing. She picked him wanting to take him to his room and lay him down. She didn't know where his room was so she laid him on a couch.

She picked up the phone wanting to call Bulma but then decided that it probably wasn't a good idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. "This'll have to work." She opened the locket and held it over Trunks. A bright silver light shown over him and she heard him groan. Quickly she closed her locket and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Trunks! Are you ok?" Usagi asked anxiously.

Trunks opened his eyes. He saw that Usagi's were welling up with tears. He didn't want to worry her so he grabbed both of her pigtails and pulled on them. "I was just faking it! I can't believe you fell for it!"

Usagi clenched her teeth. "Trunks you bastard! Do you know how worried I was about you! You're going to bed early tonight!"

Trunks smirked. "Try and make me."

Usagi was able to get Trunks in bed at a normal time even if it wasn't that early. He finally agreed, if she promised to play some more video games with him and if he was allowed to stay up an hour later playing them. She reluctantly agreed getting beaten badly each time.

Bulma and Vegeta returned and Usagi was able to go home. She had never been so exhausted babysitting.

--------------------------------------

The next morning, Trunks woke up in a very good mood. He went to get breakfast meeting his mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning Trunks, how was it with Usagi last night?" Bulma greeted sounding worn out.

"It was fun," Trunks smiled. "And I also discovered something really great last night."

"What's that?" Bulma had her back to him. She was looking over some papers.

"I'm in love with Usagi-chan!" Trunks announced happily.


	2. Crush

A/N: This story is no longer a one shot! I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------

Bulma stared at her son in shock, but almost immediately, she brushed it off and laughed. It was only a child hood crush after all. She wondered how Usagi would react when he told her.

Trunks left his mother where she was. He wanted to find Usagi since she didn't have school that day. He took off for the sky looking for her on the ground. He spotted her walking towards what he knew was her boyfriends house. Quickly he flew down in front of her.

"Hi Usa-chan!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Trunks!" Usagi was not so happy to see him.

"Where are you going." Trunks asked before Usagi could say anything else.

"To Mamo-chan's house." Usagi responded dreamily.

"Why do you have to go there?" Trunks said.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Usagi shouted wanting to end this conversation with him.

"I think you should buy me some ice cream." Trunks suggested grinning. "You know, after you made me hit my head and all."

"You did that to yourself!" Usagi screamed. "And I don't owe you anything!" She took off running toward Mamoru's house trying to lose Trunks. She knew running was pointless though.

To her surprise, Trunks wasn't following her. She looked back to see him standing where she left him. After a few moments, she took off running again. When she got to Mamoru's house, she banged on the door until he opened it.

"Usako, good morning." He greeted happily. "You look worn out."

Usagi was breathing very heavily. "I ran into Trunks before I got here."

Mamoru laughed. He knew about the hard times that he gave her. "Are you ready to go then?"

Usagi smiled happily. "Yep!"

Mamoru was taking Usagi shopping, something she hadn't done in a while. The first place they went to was a bookstore where Usagi picked up some new issues of her favorite manga. Then, they went to a clothing store where Usagi spent hours in and Mamoru looked like he was bored to tears. They ate lunch at a small café.

"So, how was babysitting last night?" Mamoru asked casually.

"Don't remind me!" Usagi groaned. "Trunks is such a brat! I played so many video games last night I don't want to go to Crown Game Center for a month now!"

Mamoru laughed. "He's just a little kid, don't get so worked up."

"Why don't you try babysitting him!" Usagi shot back at him.

Usagi stayed with Mamoru until late in the afternoon. If she stayed any longer, her mom would be worried. After saying bye to Mamoru, she headed home. Once she got home, she saw Trunks sitting on her front doorstep. She groaned.

"Trunks, what do you want?" Usagi frowned really not wanting to see him.

Trunks sat up and handed her a flower, probably one he found in someone's garden. "Here!"

"What's this for!" Usagi screeched.

"Usa-chan, I have fallen in love with you!" Trunks said smiling.

"Do you know what you're saying Trunks!" Usagi exclaimed feeling very embarrassed. "Oh no! You have brain damage from hitting your head so hard! Oh, I'm so sorry Trunks!" Usagi began to cry.

"Usagi it's ok! I'm fine!" Trunks responded. "I've hit my head harder than that before!" He then floated up to where his face was level with hers. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "I expect you to take me on a date sometime this week."

"What!" Usagi screamed no longer crying but Trunks had already flown away.

Usagi stamped inside and up to her room. She didn't know what to think of what just happened. 'Trunks is only a little kid! No, it's just a childhood crush!' she thought frantically. 'I guess it's kind of cute, maybe he'll be nicer to me now.'

She was so exhausted that she collapsed right into her bed and fell asleep.

--------------

Usagi was on the moon in the dress she wore as Princess Serenity. It was during the evening, the sun was just barely still visible and the sky was a purplish color. There was a faint cool breeze blowing in the air. She sat on the ground under a large tree resting her head on someone's shoulder. She was very tired and could feel herself falling asleep. The arm of the person she was resting her head on wrapped around her pulling her in closer. Usagi looked up at him and to her surprise, it wasn't Mamoru. It was a man about her age with long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. She moved her face closer to his as if she were about to kiss him.

"USAGI!" She heard her brother yelling and she awoke immediately startled.

"What!" She answered angrily.

"I've been trying to wake you up for about ten minutes now!" Shingo yelled. "Dinner's ready!" He left leaving Usagi in her room by herself.

Usagi sat in silence. That dream felt so real, as if it had really happened. She brushed it aside. She shouldn't get so worked up over some dream anyway.

-------------------

A/N: Does Trunks just have a Childhood crush? Or is there something there? This chapter was going to be longer, but I felt that was a good scene to end on. I can't wait to start the next chapter.


	3. Double Date

Trunks sat in front of his big screened TV playing his video game. It was a new game and he was having a lot of trouble with one of the bosses. He was getting so frustrated that he was ready to just blast his TV.

"Oh, who cares!" He yelled out loud and turned the game off. It was late at night and his parents had already gone to bed. He was going to do the same.

Trunks got up to leave when the room he was in got very dark, so dark that he couldn't see anything in front of him. He wasn't scared, but he did feel a little nervous.

"Trunks." Said a very sweet calm voice.

Trunks was silent for a moment, then remembered where he heard the voice from. "Serenity-sama?"

"Please, leave my daughter alone." Serenity requested talking quietly. "She belongs with her prince."

Trunks smirked. He looked around the room to see if there was any physical sign that the former moon queen was there, but he didn't see any. "Well, I'm technically a prince now."

"But she belongs to Prince Endymion, she loves him very much." Serenity's voice echoed.

Trunks paused feeling a little angry. "Well, I bet she doesn't really love him,

even now. Once she remembers that she-"

"You're only eight years old, you can't tear them apart." Serenity interrupted sounding irritable. "There's a seven year age difference between you."

"I bet you're the reason why I'm so much younger than she is." Trunks said coldly and the lights came back on. Queen Serenity was gone her departure being very abrupt.

--------------------------------------

It was lunchtime at school, Usagi sat with her friends in a good mood. For some reason though, she couldn't get the dream she had the day before off her mind. She didn't know why, but she felt as though it had really happened sometime.

"Usagi-chan, did you hear about the Great Saiya-man!" Minako interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I heard something about him." Usagi tried to act like she was paying attention.

"I'm thinking about changing into my Sailor V form and going out to help him!" Minako went on with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Um, I think Videl is pissed enough that someone else is out there stopping crime." Makoto laughed. "Still, it'd be kind of fun. And you really shouldn't talk so openly about your counter part."

A girl with her hair in pigtails walked up to where they were sitting. "Hey, did you guys turn in your surveys yet?"

"Videl!" Makoto shrieked afraid the girl had heard them talking about her. "Um, here's mine!" Makoto dug into her book bag and yanked out a crumbled piece of paper.

Videl cocked an eyebrow at her. "I wonder if the teacher will even accept that?"

"Here's mine." Ami handed hers in followed by Usagi and Minako.

Videl went on to the next group of people.

"I wonder if she heard you?" Minako giggled.

"I don't think she did," Ami replied. "She would have said something."

"Oh yeah!" Minako jumped up in her seat getting excited. "Rui is having a party at his house over the weekend while his parents are away? You guys wanna go?"

Makoto laughed. "I'd love too, but I have to work all weekend."

"I can't go either, I gotta date." Usagi turned down her friend's offer.

Minako sighed. It was no use asking Ami or Rei because they definitely wouldn't go. "I guess I'll just have to go by myself."

"It won't matter. You're always the life of the party anyway." Makoto tried to cheer her friend up.

"You're right!" Minako smiled and went back to eating her lunch.

-------------------------------------

After school, when Usagi returned home, she met her mother right at the door.

"Usagi, Bulma needs you to watch Trunks for a few hours." Her mom said.

Usagi frowned. "I am not that kids babysitter!"

"Usagi, please, she really needs you right now." Her mother begged. "And she said that she'll pay you generously."

"Fine!" Usagi screamed and ran towards Capsule Corp.

When she arrived, Trunks was waiting for her right by the entrance. Another boy with black hair was with him. "Hi Usa-chan!"

"Um, hi Trunks, who's your friend?" Usagi greeted not looking too happy.

"Oh, this is Goten, he just had to come over today." Trunks frowned looking at his best friend. "I don't want to stay here today."

"Where would you like to go then?" Usagi asked trying to cheer up.

"I don't know, where ever you want to." Trunks replied sounding a little bored.

Goten ran over to Usagi smiling. "Usagi-san! You're so pretty!"

Trunks flew over at lightning speed and punched Goten on the head very hard. Goten winced but didn't say anything.

Usagi's jaw dropped, and was relieved when she saw that Goten was ok. An idea then came to her. "I know where we can go!"

------------------------------------

Usagi held the controllers as she played the Sailor V game. Goten and Trunks were on both sides of her, but she was so into the game that even if they left, she wouldn't notice it. She had gotten to the last bad guy of the game. He was very hard and she only had one more hit left. Sailor V was hit and a game over sign flashed on the screen.

"No!" she cried in defeat slamming her hands on the screen.

"You really suck at that game." Trunks commented giggling.

Usagi was about to yell back at him but Goten spoke first. "Wow Usagi-san! You're so cool!"

Usagi smiled, at least someone appreciated her even if the comment was a little random.

"Let me try." Trunks said and started up a new game.

Trunks did much better than Usagi. He only got hit a few times during the entire game. Usagi stared at him with her mouth open. It seemed like he had played the game many times before. He got to the last guy, and beat him like it was nothing.

"See, it's easy." Trunks smiled. "Now since I beat you, will you buy us some ice cream?"

Usagi was still shocked at how well Trunks had done. "Uh, sure."

The three of them sat at a booth and Usagi dug into her purse looking for some money. She found out that she had spent it all on the games.

"Sorry, but looks like I'm out of money!" She laughed nervously

Trunks sighed. "Fine, looks like I'll have to pay for it then." He took out his wallet and Usagi nearly freaked out when she saw how much money that was in it. Trunks got up and went up to the counter.

Goten looked at Usagi and grinned. "Usagi-san, when are you and Trunks getting married?"

There was a slight pause. "What! Where did you hear something like that from!" Usagi screeched jumping out of her seat. She shot a look towards Trunks, who was still on his was up to the counter.

"Trunks said that you were both engaged." Goten explained sounding a little shy. "He picked a very beautiful girl!"

Usagi felt her face getting very red. She was very angry. "Listen here! We are not getting married! I would never marry that brat! In fact I already have a boyfriend!" Many people in the arcade were staring at her.

Trunks came running back to the booth. Usagi was a little scared because there was no way that he didn't hear her. "Usa-chan! Instead of ice cream, I'm going to win you a stuffed animal!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the crane game.

"Wait for me!" Goten cried after them.

Trunks put a coin into the slot and directed the crane over a stuffed animal. He pressed the button, and the crane grabbed the animal, but it dropped it almost immediately. He tried again, but the same thing happened. He tried again, but the same thing again happened. He tried it about ten more times, but the crane just wouldn't grab an animal.

"One more time!" He yelled frustrated, but the crane dropped the animal again. "That's it!" Trunks pressed his had against the glass and, using a very week ki blast, blew a hole into it.

"Trunks! What are you doing!" Usagi cried frantically.

Trunks reached in and grabbed an animal and handed it to her.

"You can't just do this!" Usagi shrieked but still took the animal.

"This machine is a rip off." Trunks explained himself.

"I want one too!" Goten chimed and reached in and grabbed an animal for himself.

"What's going one over there!" The arcade manager was coming toward them.

"Uh oh!" Trunks said and grabbed Usagi and flew off followed by Goten.

Usagi screamed. She hated when Trunks did this. When she looked down she saw that she was very high up and felt lightheaded. Then blackness came over her.

----------------------------------

It was warm night on the moon, and you could just barely see the Earth in the sky. It was very dark, and if there weren't lights up along the walkway, you wouldn't be able to see a thing in front of you.

Princess Serenity stood in a garden staring at what she could see of the Earth. She felt a little sad as she looked at it. "I don't want to go there."

There was a fountain near by and she walked over to it and looked at her reflection in the water. She didn't like what she saw. Being a princess just wasn't her thing. What she really wanted to do was be one of the Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Moon." She thought laughing. The other soldiers were princess's of their own planets, but she wasn't one. "They must have exciting lives."

Looking in the water she saw someone else approach her. The light purple ponytail told her exactly who it was.

"What are you doing here!" She shrieked turning around to face him. "You know my mother will be angry if she finds out you're here!"

"When have you ever cared about that?" the man shook his head.

"But last time we were together she caught us!" Serenity was breathing quickly.

"We were only kissing, believe me, she could have walked in on something much worse." The man laughed.

"I don't even want to think about that!" Serenity's face turned red. She walked up and put her arms around him. "Maybe we should just leave this place."

-----------------------------

Usagi felt a big pair of strong arms around her. She also felt herself moving. Opening her eyes, she saw that a very heavily muscled man was carrying her. Right away, she could tell that he was very powerful and could kill her in an instant.

"Let me go!" She began to pound her fists into his chest hysterically. Tears sprang into her eyes and she started to cry.

Usagi punches were absolutely nothing to this man, but her screaming was another thing. "Shut up already!" He roared loudly. Usagi froze into place, too petrified to move. "I don't know why my son wants you for a mate!" Usagi didn't say anything. The man carried her into a room and dropped her onto a bed.

'Oh my God! What's he going to do to me!' Usagi thought ready to start crying again.

The man left her where she was and walked out of the room closing the door. Usagi sighed with relief. She still felt herself shaking though. She was in a large room with only a dresser, a TV, and a bed in it. The bed she was in was against a wall, and there was a window on the opposite wall. She couldn't see much out of it.

The door opened a few minutes later and Bulma and Trunks walked in.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Bulma asked cheerfully. "You gave us a scare."

"Who was that man!" Usagi ignored Bulma's question.

"That was just my dad." Trunks responded. "He can be very scary sometimes."

"Yep, that's my husband Vegeta." Bulma laughed. "Now are you okay?"

Usagi caught her breath. "Yeah I'm fine, but I think I should go home now."

"Okay, would you like Trunks to walk with you?" Bulma suggested sounding concerned.

"No!" Usagi said abruptly but then realized how rude that sounded. "I mean, I think I'll be fine by myself."

"Ok." Bulma smiled and Trunks looked a little disappointed.

On the way home Usagi couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had just had. It was the second time she had seen that guy in one. He looked so familiar. Back in the Silver Millenium, she was supposed to be in love with Prince Endymion, so why was she supposedly kissing him? She soon decided that it was probably nothing and only a coincidence. Still, she couldn't help but feel as if it really happened.

--------------------------------------

A/N: All right, I'm going to need some help. I'm sure that all of you realize that the man in Usagi's dreams is Trunks, and if you didn't, well…

Anyway, I kind of just now realized that Trunks needs a different name in Usagi's dreams, and I just can't think of one. All the ones I think of just sound way to dorky. If anyone has any ideas, please give them to me.


	4. Drinking

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! If you like this story, you should check out Please Save My Earth, which was the inspiration for this story. The anime is a six episode OAV, so I highly recommend the manga, but the anime is good though, just a little short.

-

In a large house, music blared out the speakers, beer kegs were lined up along the wall in a room, and the place was trashed. Only one thing could be going on, a party. Minako Aino, was right in the middle of it all, drinking her eleventh or twelfth wine cooler.

"And den!" Minako was nearly shouting. "I shot da monster with my super duper crescent beam!" She began to hiccup.

"Wow! No way!" A boy from her class responded who was also pretty drunk. He then reached his arm around her shoulder and tried to slide his hand down the front of her shirt, which was very low cut.

"Stop zat!" Minako yelled and smacked his hand. "I'm the goddess of love, and I'll cut your finger off if you do it again!" hic

The boy just stared at her. "Oh, ok."

Minako's vision then blurred and her head felt like it was spinning. "I better go home." She walked right out the door with people staring at her.

-

Gohan was walking home through the city. He was at Krillin's house babysitting Marron and they had gotten back very late. Right now, it was 1:00 am. Normally, he would just fly home, it would be much faster and he would have been home already. The only reason he was walking was because he was never really outside at night and he wanted to see what it was like to walk through a lit up city.

The noise of a city was comforting to him, even if he would rather not know what was going on in some of the clubs he past. If his mom knew what he was doing, she would be very upset.

A head of him, he saw a very familiar looking girl stumbling towards him. A dazed look was on her face. He knew it was someone from his school. She stopped walking suddenly, and started to fall over. Gohan flew forward and caught her before she smacked onto the ground. She was out cold. He suddenly recognized her as Minako.

'Great, what should I do now?' He thought to himself nervously. 'I can't just leave her here, and I don't know where she lives.' She was breathing heavily and he could smell her breath, which smelled horribly of beer. He sighed. 'Mom's going to kill me.'

Gohan gathered Minako in his arms, and began to fly home. He looked down at her and blushed, quickly looking back up. Her top was low and with the way he was carrying her, he could see everything down it. She also had on a very short skirt.

When Gohan returned home, he called out for his mom. "Mom! I got a problem!"

Chi Chi came walking up to him looking angry. "Be quiet! Goten is sleeping!" She then saw the girl in her son's arms. "What did you bring home!"

"She's a class mate of mine!" Gohan quickly explained himself. "I saw her walking home and she passed out."

Chi Chi sighed. "Well, go put her in your room, but you better come back down right away! You're sleeping down here tonight." Gohan walked to his room and Chi Chi sighed. 'Kids today.'

Gohan placed Minako on his bed and put the covers over her. He could hear her mumbling something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't want his mom to get mad, so he left his room.

-

Minako woke up feeling a major headache right away and her stomach felt sicker than ever. 'I must have over done it again.' She thought laughing then sat up and looked at her surroundings. 'Where the hell am I!' She could tell right away that she was in a boy's room. 'Oh no! Did I do something last night!' Her headache was too much to bear and she lay back down. The door opened and Gohan walked in. 'Oh no! What am I doing at his house! He the second smartest person at my school next to Ami! Wait, I didn't see him there last night.'

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked politely interrupting her thought. "If I didn't find you last night who knows what could have happened."

Minako looked at him. "Where did you find me?" She groaned feeling sick.

"You passed out in South City." Gohan replied. "So I took you back here since I didn't know where you lived."

'I guess nothing happened.' Minako sighed with relief. What was she doing in the city? That was very far from her house. She felt her stomach churn. "I'm going to throw up!" She cupped her hands over her mouth.

Gohan looked around his room frantically for a bucket or a bag but it was too late. Minako had thrown up all over his bed. It smelled horrible.

"Sorry." She apologized looking embarrassed. "Where's your bathroom? I have to go."

Gohan ran forward and dragged her out of his bed and pushed her into the hallway right in front of the bathroom door. He didn't want to clean up another mess.

When Minako came out of the bathroom, Chi Chi was standing there.

"How are you feeling?" She asked trying to sound concerned.

"I've got a head ache, but I think I'll be fine." Minako replied sounding a little more cheerful.

"You know, you need to be more responsible when you go out on weekends." Chi Chi scolded. "Not only are you underage, but if my son hadn't found you who knows who could have."

"I know." Minako blew her off. She got enough of that from her own mother.

Goten came running up to them. "Hi! Are you Gohan's fiancées!"

"No she is not!" Chi Chi said a little harshly. There was never in a million years that she would let Gohan marry a girl like her.

"Oh," Goten sounded disappointed. "You look a lot like Trunks's fiancées!"

Minako didn't know who he was talking about, although the name did sound familiar.

"Goten, Trunks isn't engaged." Chi Chi laughed.

"He said he was!" Goten insisted. "And his girlfriend Usagi-san is very pretty, like her." Goten pointed to Minako. "Although she looks more girlish." Goten was talking about Minako.

"Goten!" Chi Chi yelled feeling embarrassed.

"Usagi!" Minako blurted out. She knew where she heard Trunks's name from then. She burst out into laughter. Usagi wasn't going to hear the end of that one.

"Do you know Usagi-san?" Goten looked at Minako.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends." Minako was still laughing

"Well," Chi Chi cleared her throat. "Would you like Gohan to take you home?" She suddenly wished she hadn't said that.

"I'll be fine." Minako answered and Chi Chi looked relieved. She was still embarrassed about throwing up in his bed. She thanked Chi Chi and Gohan for taking care of her and set off on her way home. She still had a pretty bad headache, but she felt as though she had way over stayed her welcome at the Son house.

Gohan watched her from his window. 'She was kind of cute.' He thought but then remembered last night. 'But probably way too wild!'

-

A/N: This chapter had no Usagi or Trunks in it, but it is setting up a subplot and it will add to the story eventually.

Jay FicLover- don't worry, I'll have a twist here or there. The story is heavily based off of Please Save My Earth, which is about reincarnation, and there won't be any Mamoru bashing, it'll be much more Mamoru praising because I do like the Usagi/Mamoru pairing, it just won't work for this story. Thanks for the review though. It helped me a lot.


	5. Kids

Usagi was in her homeroom with her head on her desk and her eyes closed. She wasn't in the mood for school that day at all. It was right after lunch and the teacher hadn't arrived back to the classroom yet. She hadn't see Trunks at all that weekend and she only hoped that he was over the crush he had on her.

"What! You ended up at Gohan's house!" Ami screeched a little loudly.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Minako scolded but other people in the classroom started to eavesdrop. "I was drunk and he picked me up off the street."

Usagi lifted her head up to listen to Minako's conversation.

"And while I was at Gohan's house I talked to his little brother, and he said that Usagi was engaged to that little boy Trunks!" Minako continued starting to laugh.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi grabbed one of her textbooks and threw it at her friend. It hit her smack in the forehead.

Ami, Makoto, and Naru were already laughing though.

"I knew you loved that little kid!" Makoto was almost in hysterics. "I wonder how Mamoru will feel about this!"

"We're not engaged!" Usagi screamed. The entire class was staring at her. "Trunks is a little bastard! I hate him so much!"

No one else was interested in who Usagi was engaged to, they were interested in what happened at Gohan's house with Minako.

"I bet they did it!" One of the boys guessed. "Wow Gohan is so lucky! No one has ever got Minako! And she's the hottest girl in the grade!"

"It's not fair! He wasn't even at Rui's house!" Another boy whined.

"I always knew she would be a slut!" A girl said disgusted.

"And she just had to get Gohan!" Another girl's eyes welled up with tears.

Videl couldn't stand the gossip. She tried to read her textbook to get her mind off of it, but everyone was talking so loudly. Where was Gohan anyway? He wasn't in the classroom at that moment. She eventually couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"Everyone, Shut up!" She cried loudly.

Everyone went quiet. No one questioned Videl's authority. They all went back to whispering and Videl marched over to Minako.

"Minako!" She said loudly. "Did anything happen between you and Gohan that night!" Everyone got quiet to listen.

Minako thought for a moment. "I don't know, I was so drunk. Something could have."

"You're disgusting!" Videl cried looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Minako started to laugh. She loved to get on Videl's nerves. "I'm just kidding! Nothing happened, the only reason why I was there is because I passed out on my way home and he was just helping me!"

Videl sighed with relief and many boys groaned with disappointment. "You shouldn't joke about things like that!"

Minako shrugged.

Gohan ran into the classroom happy that he made it before his next class started. He was met with a bunch of boys staring at him with disappointment.

-

Usagi walked home in one of her bad moods. Her friends had teased her all day. 'Damn that Minako!' She thought clenching her fist. When she got close to home, she saw Trunks standing far down the sidewalk she was walking on. As she got closer, she pretended not to see him.

"Hi Usa-chan!" He greeted happily waving to her.

Usagi walked past completely ignoring him.

"Usagi?" Trunks started to follow her.

She turned around very sharply. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Usagi ran as quick as she could the opposite direction she was heading. She ran and ran till she got to her friend Rei's temple. Hopefully her friend was home.

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Rei was surprised to see her. They both sat on the temple steps and Usagi spilled her story to her. "Don't worry they'll forget about it soon." Rei assured talking about their friends.

"I'm not worried about them!" Usagi cried wiping her tears on her sleeve. "It's Trunks! He's the most horrible kid ever! Even worse than Chibi Usa!"

Rei laughed. "Usagi, he's just a little kid, and it's just a crush. Just let him play his little game."

"I know, but he just really pisses me off sometimes!" Usagi spat clenching her teeth as she said it.

"I think you're just over reacting." Rei spoke. "All little kids fall in love with older people at some point in their life, and they get past it real quick."

"I know, but I just feel so weird when I'm around him, he can be cute and sweet sometimes" Usagi began but then began to panic, "Oh no! Would if I'm getting a crush on him now!"

Rei burst out laughing. "He's just a little kid. We all think little kids are cute no matter how bratty they are."

"I guess you're right." Usagi replied feeling better and even laughing a little bit herself.

"How was Mamoru Friday night?" Rei asked trying to change the subject.

Usagi smiled. "He was great! We went to see a very romantic movie, and he took me to an expensive restaurant, and then he got me ice cream…" Usagi went on, although she did feel a little bad. Rei had once dated Mamoru and Usagi still knew she had feelings for him. What was worse, was that she also knew Mamoru still had feelings for Rei. They would never let the other know though. Rei and Mamoru were Usagi's most loyal friends and they would never have an affair. The thought of the word 'affair' sent chills down Usagi's spine.

"That sounded like fun." Rei smiled, blushing a little. "I'm so glad that you two are happy."

On her way home, Usagi felt so much better. She always felt better whenever she talked to Rei. She was her best friend after all, even if they did fight a lot.

When she returned home, her parents and her little brother were standing in the kitchen staring at her. Usagi felt herself shrink, it was very awkward. "Um hi everyone." She greeted sounding intimidated.

"Usagi," her mother spoke. "I know you like that little boy Trunks, but your father and I don't think he'll be a suitable husband."

"What are you talking about!" Usagi yelled feeling her bad mood come back.

"You mother just got of the phone with Naru's mom and she says that Naru heard that you and that little boy Trunks were engaged!" Her father screamed getting into one of his over protective modes.

"That's a lie!" Usagi cried feeling her eyes well up with tears. "We're not engaged!"

"Maybe you shouldn't baby-sit him anymore." Her mom suggested sounding concerned.

"I'd be happy to never baby-sit that brat ever again!" Usagi agreed not caring what her mother was really thinking. She ran from the kitchen up to her room jumping on the bed. Luna was curled up on her pillow and she was knocked off.

"Usagi-chan! What going on!" Luna was angry for being disturbed.

Usagi ignored her. She wasn't that mad anymore and in fact, she was smiling. Trunks had done her a favor by saying that they were engaged. Now she would never have to baby-sit him again.

-

A/N: These chapters are coming out much faster than I expected. I guess I'm just having so much fun writing this story, and I also have a lot of free time. Don't expect them all to be this fast though.

Looks like Trunks's relationship with Usagi has taken a turn for the worse. Usagi seems to be way overreacting. Does she really hate Trunks like she thinks she does?

Preview for next chapter: Trunks tries to get Usagi to talk to him, but she completely ignores him. And it looks like Sailor V has returned to help Videl and the Great Saiya man fight crime.


	6. Carnations

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

-

Early in the morning, Usagi walked out of her house slowly, even though she was late for school. Trunks was waiting for her outside of her house.

"Hi Usa-chan!" he greeted. Usagi just walked right by him acting like she didn't hear or see him. "Usagi!" Trunks cried and ran after her. He grabbed her ponytails and pulled on them. Even though it hurt, Usagi still didn't give any reaction. Trunks did everything he could to get her to respond to him, but nothing worked. He gave up and watched her as she walked to school.

On the way home, the same thing happened. No matter what Trunks did, he

couldn't get her attention. The same happened the next morning.

-

In school, Minako sat at her desk looking very bored. She was balancing a pencil on the tip of her fingers while the teacher lectured. A couple times she yawned loudly and the teacher would give her a dirty look.

There was a beeping sound and everyone knew what it was. Videl pulled out her cell phone and began to talk on it. She then looked at the teacher. "May I please be excused?"

"Go right ahead." The teacher replied.

Minako thought it would be kind of fun to go with Videl, and she really didn't want to stay in school. She cleared her throat. "Ah!" She screamed falling out of her seat and lay on the floor trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong!" The teacher ran to her side sounding very worried.

"I think I'm dying! Can I go to the nurse!" Minako continued screaming clutching her neck.

The teacher looked really ticked off at that moment. "You can leave school for all I care!"

Minako's face brightened up. "Ok!" She got up and bounced out of the classroom with everyone staring at her.

Minako went into the girl's bathroom and pulled out one of her old transformation pens. She said her transformation phrase and transformed into Sailor V. "This brings back memories." She laughed and ran out of the school. She grabbed one of her items she used in her Sailor V days. "Take me to where Videl is." The object shimmered and she teleported.

Videl was already at the crime scene. It wasn't that far from school. Two men were holding up a bank. Videl was already fighting them both.

"Stop right there!" Minako shouted. "I'm am Sailor V and… hey! Why aren't you listening!"

The robbers had ignored her and went back to fighting Videl. They didn't care about her dumb speech.

There were many reporters outside the bank and they ran in and surrounded her. "Wow! Sailor V is back!"

"Where have you been these past two years?" A female reporter asked her.

"Why have you returned?" a male reporter shoved a microphone into her face.

"Stop it!" Sailor V screamed. "I'll answer your questions later!" She jumped out of the crowd of people and ran towards the robbers. "Sailor V chop!" she cried and hit one of the robbers in the neck.

"Bitch!" He roared and grabbed her hair.

"Venus iron fist punch!" She cried and nailed him in the face. He fell over dazed. The man Videl was fighting was knocked out already. Minako dragged the one she fought over to the other and sat them back to back. "Venus love me chain!" She cried and the golden chain tied them both up.

Videl stared at her. "Sailor V? I thought you were just a video game."

"Nope, I'm real." Sailor V smiled as if she were a super star.

The door of the bank swung open. "What's the trouble here?" It was the Great Saiyaman.

Videl frowned. "You're too late!"

Reporters ran and surrounded Sailor V asking her thousands of questions. She didn't mind. Minako loved that kind of attention.

Videl looked less than pleased. She now had another person helping her out. They probably wouldn't even need her soon. She had to get stronger. If only Saiyaman could teach her how to fly…

-

It was Friday afternoon, and Usagi was walking home from school feeling depressed. When she passed Capsule Corp, Trunks wasn't there to greet her. He wasn't there that morning either. It made her feel empty inside. She thought she would be happy because he wasn't bothering her anymore. It ended up making her sad.

As soon as she got home, she went straight to her room and lay on her bed. The sun was shining through her window, making her feel more depressed. It was a nice day out and she was lying in her bed.

Luna pushed the door to her room open and walked in.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked coldly.

"There's something downstairs for you on the front porch." Luna replied just as cold.

Usagi slumped out of bed and walked to the front door. She opened it and saw a bouquet of carnations tied together with a black ribbon with a note attached. Usagi picked up the flowers and read the note. It read, 'I'm sorry, you don't have to marry me anymore.' It was signed by Trunks.

Usagi felt her self cheer up almost immediately. She ran from her house towards Capsule Corp. Trunks was outside probably returning home.

"Trunks!" Usagi called out to him waving her hand.

Trunks turned around a when he saw her, his face brightened up. "Usagi, you're talking to me now?"

Usagi didn't answer, she ran up and gave him a big hug, much to Trunks's surprise. She missed the little brat. "Trunks I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have ignored you like that! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Trunks smiled mischievously. "You can buy me some ice cream tomorrow." 

'That was it?' Usagi thought to herself. She expected him to want much more than that. "Deal."

-

Usagi didn't spend too much time with Trunks. She was going out with her friends that night. The five of them went to a movie called Super Hana-chan. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto loved it, while Ami and Rei thought it was stupid. They went out to a restaurant after that, where Minako told her story about saving the day as Sailor V. The others just looked at her not too happy.

Usagi feel asleep very quickly that night when she got home. She had done so much that day that she was exhausted and was planning to sleep way past noon the next day.

-

"Ryuuki," Princess Serenity said looking very nervous. "Please be gentle with me."

Ryuuki, the purple haired man, just sighed. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want to." They were both sitting on a bed that looked like it belonged to a commoner.

"I want to!" Princess Serenity said quickly. She was scared. If her mom found out, if Endymion did, if any important person found out, she didn't know what would happen. "I just don't think I'm doing it for the right reason!"

"I don't mind." Ryuuki answered.

Serenity sighed. She did have very strong feelings for Ryuuki and he was very sexy, but that wasn't the only reason she was doing this. She was sick of being known as the pure hearted princess, the jewel of the palace, graceful, sweet, innocent, none of those words described her. She was clumsy, air headed at times, bored with politics, and she wasn't going to be innocent much longer. All she wanted was to be her own person and not just something the public would like.

She didn't know why she wasn't in love with Endymion. He was everything a girl could hope for. Charming, kind, gentle, polite, noble, and everything else a prince should be.

'He deserves better than me.' Serenity thought sadly. She just wasn't into him. 'Sailor Mars should have him. She's the perfect girl for him.'

Ryuuki, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of Prince Endymion. He worked at a place where he fixed space ships that travel to other planets. He was reckless, and said what ever was on his mind, not always the nicest thing. He was also known for drinking heavily at bars and getting into fist fights. When Serenity first met him, he was something new, exciting, and different. All her life she had been around proper people who tried there hardest to please her. Ryuuki always told her the cold hard truth, no matter how much it hurt. Whenever she was around him, she never knew what was going to happen. It was so much fun.

Serenity took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Ryuuki wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down on her back… and we'll give them some privacy.

-

Usagi awoke suddenly in her bed and couldn't believe what she had just dreamt. 'I must have a sick mind! Where did that come from!' Her mind was racing. She had three dreams about the same guy, this being the first dirty one. She couldn't believe how graphical and detailed it was either. She swore she could feel everything. 'I'll have to talk to Rei about this. But it's so embarrassing! I can't tell her about that one! I gotta stop reading romantic manga!'

Usagi lay back down, almost too afraid to go back to sleep.

-

A/N: To anyone who wanted more of that dream, sorry but you'll have to use your imagination.

Ryuuki is Trunks's past life name. The word Ryuu is the Japanese word for dragon and I added the ki at the end of it because 1) It sounded cute, and 2) Ryuu just sounded to incomplete.

Sailor V Chop and Venus iron fist punch are two of Sailor V's attacks in the Sailor V manga.

Hope I'll get the rest of these out quick as the last ones.


	7. Party

A/N: There are two words that you'll have to know for this chapter.

Oniichan- big brother (Oh-nee-chan)

Oneechan- big sister (Oh-nay-chan)

Those are ways that you address older siblings. Normally I would just use the English, but using Big Brother or Big Sister would just sound a little dumb.

-

Saturday morning Usagi was up very early. Something she was not known for at all. Right after eating some breakfast, she ran to Rei's temple as fast as she could not even bothering to take the subway or the bus.

When she arrived, she saw Rei outside sweeping the entrance to the temple she did every morning. Rei looked up and was very surprised to see Usagi.

"Usagi! What are you doing up so early!" Rei exclaimed dropping her broom.

"We got to talk!" Usagi cried out of breath. She and Rei walked inside and Rei got her a glass of water. Usagi needed to catch her breath if they were going to talk.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Her friend asked. If Usagi was up this early, it had to be something important.

Usagi took a deep breath. "I've been having some really weird dreams."

Rei cocked her eyebrow at her and tried not to burst out laughing. "You came here this early to talk about dreams?"

"These are really weird though!" Usagi defended herself. "They always take place back in the Silver Millenium and this one guy is always in it! I've had three of them and they all seemed so real!"

"Maybe they're just images from your past life." Rei suggested. "I've had dreams of the Silver Millenium too and right away I can tell that they're from my past life."

"They can't be!" Usagi was blushing.

"What happens in your dreams?" Rei asked sounding suspicious.

Usagi's face got even redder. "Well um…There this purple haired man, and he's always talking to me."

"Is that all you do is talk?" Rei questioned. "If that's the case, then I don't see why you needed me to talk to you about them."

"I guess your right." Usagi was trying to hide her uneasiness. She couldn't tell Rei what had happened in the last one. "Well I better go now!" Usagi got up from her seat and ran out of Rei's temple her heart pounding very quickly. Rei watched her, knowing something was up.

Was she really like that as a princess? Cheating on her prince! She didn't like learning of this. Her image of herself as Princess Serenity was of a pure hearted sweet girl, not a two timer, or a slut.

Right when she got home, Usagi went right back to bed. She didn't want to think any further into it.

-

There was a knock at Usagi's door, and she awoke feeling very exhausted.

"Usagi, the phone is for you." It was her mother.

Usagi grabbed the phone in her room and looked at the clock. It was half past noon. "Hello."

"Usagi-chan, it's me Bulma." A woman's voice said cheerfully.

"Oh hi." Usagi answered yawning.

"Tonight, I'm having a lot of my friends over and I was wondering if you could come over and keep an eye on the kids for me. Trunks, his friend Goten, and my friend's daughter Marron."

"Uh sure," Usagi felt that was the perfect opportunity to take her mind off of what happened.

"Thank you so much!" Bulma exclaimed. "Just be here by 4:00."

"Ok," Usagi replied and hung up.

-

At ten till four, she headed toward Capsule Corp. When she got there, she was surprised to see that a lot of people were already there. Bulma did say 4:00, right?

Trunks greeted her almost immediately. "Hi Usa-chan!"

Goten and a little girl with blond hair were following behind.

"Usagi-san!" Goten ran up and hugged her. Usagi hugged back.

The little girl stared at her shyly and Usagi approached her. She kneeled down to the girl's level. "Hi, what's your name."

"Marron." The little girl replied quietly.

"I'm Usagi." Usagi introduced her self and held out her hand. Marron smiled and shook it gently.

"Let's do something!" Trunks demanded grabbing Usagi's hand and dragging her along with him. Goten and Marron followed. Trunks took Usagi outside to the large swing set. He and Goten both jumped on swings and Marron sat carefully on one looking at Usagi helplessly. Trunks and Goten were already very high.

"Want me to push you?" Usagi asked Marron.

Marron nodded and Usagi stood behind her and pushed.

"Too high!" Marron squealed her eyes shut very tight.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Usagi apologized slowing Marron's swing down.

"You weren't going that high!" Trunks yelled down to Marron. He had gone two 360 degrees circles around the swing set.

"Shut up Trunks!" Usagi scolded. "Don't listen to him Marron-chan."

"This is getting boring, let's go back inside." Trunks said and jumped off his swing followed by Goten. Usagi stopped Marron's swing and they all walked inside.

"I want some food!" Goten cried looking at a table with tons of food on it. Usagi had never seen so much food in all her life.

"What do you want Marron?" Usagi asked the little girl.

Marron looked at the table. "Some cookies with the pink icing on them."

Usagi grabbed a plate and loaded it with cookies. Marron took one right away. Bulma approached her.

"Usagi, thank you so much for coming over." Bulma smiled. "I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"It's no problem." Usagi blushed feeling proud of her self. She looked across the room and saw Vegeta standing in the corner looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Let's play a game." Trunks said interrupting them both. He ran to a closet where millions of board games were kept. He flew up and grabbed one off the top. "This is a good one."

Usagi read the title of it. "Demon City." She read aloud.

Trunks ran over to a spot where there weren't many adults an opened the game up. "I'm going to be the blue guy."

"I'm red!" Goten exclaimed running towards Trunks.

Usagi started to walk over to them when an old bald man stepped in front of her. "You look very pretty." He winked at her. "Wanna go find a room?"

"Um…" Usagi was very scared.

Trunks flew over very quickly and punched the old man on the back of the head. "She mine you jerk!"

Usagi watched in disbelief and Trunks grabbed her hand and lead her over to the game. She looked at the pieces; "I'll be green, which do you want to be Marron? Yellow, purple, or orange."

"Purple." She responded.

"Tsukino-san?" A familiar voice said her name.

Usagi turned her head and saw Gohan. "What are you doing here? And just call me Usagi, you can even use chan."

Gohan smiled. "My parents are Bulma's good friends." He replied. "Why are you here?"

Usagi blushed. "I'm babysitting these guys."

"Oniichan, do you want to play?" Goten asked eyeing his older brother.

"Sure." Gohan replied and looked at the pieces that were left. "I guess I'll be the orange guy."

"You're Goten's older brother!" Usagi cried sounding surprised.

-

The game went on for a real long time, almost an hour in a half.

"You have been attacked by a dozen demons, go back one hundred spaces." Usagi read the space she landed on. "Damn! This game is impossible!"

"Usagi-chan, what is Minako like outside of school?" Gohan asked suddenly.

Usagi thought for a minute. "She acts just the same when she's in school. You know, very irresponsible, loud, happy, sometimes obnoxious. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Gohan replied.

"Go back two hundred spaces!" Trunks cried out loudly. "This game sucks!" He put his hand above the board game and fired a weak ki blast blowing the game up.

There was a loud bang and smoke filled the room and once it cleared up and everyone was done choking and coughing, Gohan was the first to speak. "Trunks! You shouldn't to that!" He wasn't too happy.

"I had to end that game somehow!" Trunks defended himself.

"Couldn't you have just put it away!" Gohan yelled.

"Then I'd get it out again sometime." Trunks replied half-heartedly.

"You just better be glad that your mom and dad are on the other side of the building!" Gohan pointed out. "I'd hate to be around Vegeta when this happened."

Marron looked up at Usagi. "Oneechan, can we get some juice?"

"Uh sure!" Usagi was surprised by what Marron had called her.

-

Later that night, people had started leaving. Usagi sat on one of the outside balconies at Capsule Corp trying not to fall asleep. It was very exhausting watching those three kids. Marron wouldn't leave her side, and she was constantly chasing Goten and Trunks. Luckily, Gohan had helped her out. Those two couldn't out run him.

She heard the door opening and a small set of footsteps approach her. She knew it was Trunks.

"Do you want a soda?" Trunks was holding two cans in his hands.

"Sure," Usagi accepted. Maybe some caffeine would wake her up.

Trunks sat on a chair next to hers. For a long time, neither of them said a word. The sky was dark and there were a lot of stars visible. They could hear crickets chirping in the trees nearby and a soft wind blew. Usagi imagined the moon being where it would have been up in the night sky. It was a large white full moon that reflected off the lake right by the Capsule Corp building.

"I wish the moon was still there." Usagi sighed breaking the silence.

Trunks looked at her. "I've never seen it."

Usagi face faulted. "That's right, it was destroyed before you were even born. That's a shame, it was so beautiful."

"I've seen pictures of it though." Trunks spoke.

"It's not the same as the real thing." Usagi answered looking up at the sky. "But, I guess nothing ever is."

Trunks only looked at her like he thought she was weird. It was just the moon, sure she had lived there in her past life, but that was over now and it wasn't always that great of a place.

Usagi continued the gaze up at the empty spot in the night sky. The stars around it seemed to be twinkling and she swore she saw a shooting star fly across.

-

A/N: I didn't want to end the chapter like that, but anything I added after it would just ruin the mood. I had a little trouble writing this chapter, so sorry if it's not up to my usual standards.

I was happy I could finally add Marron in a chapter! She's so cute! I'm probably going to use her in future chapters too.


	8. Trio

-

Minako was bored beyond belief in class that day. She hoped that Videl's cell phone would ring so she could just leave class. She had gone with Videl and the Great Saiyaman so many times now. She never had any trouble getting out of class, no matter what excuse she gave. Minako eventually realized that the teacher didn't even care if she wasn't in class. She never paid attention anyway.

After class, Minako carried her lunch to a more secluded section of the school. She had finally convinced Ami to let her see her homework. If a teacher saw her copying it, she and Ami could both get into very big trouble. So she was going somewhere where no teacher would catch her.

She heard voices down another hallway and she couldn't help but eaves drop.

"I know that you're the Great Saiyaman! You have a scratch in the same place he had one yesterday." She recognized the voice as being Videl's.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the Great Saiyaman." The voice was Gohan's.

"Come on! You can't fool me anymore!" Videl argued impatiently. "I won't tell anyone if you…"

"Wow! You're the Great Saiyaman!" Minako rushed around the corner looking very excited.

Gohan jumped feeling his stomach drop. If Minako knew, the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"You better not tell anyone!" Videl warned harshly. She didn't look worried at all. "Or I'll tell everyone that you're Sailor V!"

Minako face faulted. "How did you know!"

"Oh, it was pretty obvious!" Videl bragged. "No one is as obnoxious as you are! I figured out almost right away!"

"You're Sailor V!" Gohan blurted out in shock. He almost didn't believe it.

"Yeah I am." Minako admitted.

"Alright, Gohan, I won't tell anyone your identity if you teach me how to fly." Videl bargained. "And you also have to compete in the up coming World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Me too!" Minako said loudly. "I want to learn to fly too!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll teach you both." Gohan agreed having a vision of Minako flying into a building while holding a beer can. It almost made him laugh.

"Do you want anything from me Videl?" Minako offered seriously. "I can show you how to make your boobs look really big."

"That's ok!" Videl blushed embarrassed and put her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure? I can give you tips on how you can look really sexy." Minako added sticking her chest out.

"Alright! If you shut up then I'll keep your identity secret!" Videl cried wanting to end the conversation.

-

Minako walked up to Gohan's desk during lunch the very next day. "Gohan, can you show me how to do this problem?" Minako dropped her math notebook on his desk. It was mostly empty with a few drawings in it.

Gohan eyed her. "You're actually interested in school?"

Minako frowned. "Of course not! Meet on the roof in five minutes." She whispered and ran away from his desk and out the door. Gohan sighed and followed.

"We need a name for ourselves." Minako proposed talking to Videl and Gohan.

"Why?" Videl asked rolling her eyes.

"Because, since we know each other's identities, we'll probably be working together a lot more." Minako explained. The three of them were on the roof, Minako was leaning against the fence, and Gohan and Videl were standing in front of her. "How about the Super Duper Really Cool Crime Fighting Trio!" That was the first thing that came to her mind.

Gohan and Videl stared at her through a long period of silence. "Isn't that a mouthful." Videl groaned. "That sounds almost as bad as The Great Saiyaman."

Gohan frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Videl ignored him.

"Fine, then how about, the Dragon Slayers!" Minako cried full of excitement.

"Sounds like the name of a Manga title." Videl replied.

"The Great Ones?" Minako suggested.

"Too corny." Videl yawned.

"Street Fighters?" Minako said.

"Plagiarism." Videl replied.

"Star Warriors of the East!" Minako sang.

"No, to elementary school." Videl said bluntly.

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Minako suggested.

"Are you serious?" Videl sweat dropped.

"I was just kidding." Minako laughed and thought for a moment. "Calculus?"

"A type of math?" Videl was confused.

"Oh, is that what that is?" Minako eyes widened in surprised.

Gohan was laughing as he listened to the girls. They were both really cute. He really didn't need them for fighting crime, but he thought it would be more fun if they were there.

Videl's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Ok I'll be right there."

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"A jewelry store is being held up." Videl informed and got ready to leave. "You two will have to work this out with your teachers. Just tell them where I went in the mean time."

"I'll just go with you." Minako spoke. "I fall asleep in class all the time, the teacher won't even notice I'm gone. Gohan why don't you just skip too, they usually don't care after a while."

"But you can get in big trouble for that!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Come on, I promise you won't, and you can give us a ride too." Minako pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine, but I better not get in trouble for this." Gohan agreed reluctantly.

"You gotta loosen up." Minako stated and then said her transformation phrase becoming Sailor V.

Gohan grabbed his capsule and turned into the Great Saiyaman.

Videl laughed. "I feel a little left out, not having a costume."

"I can give you one." Minako smiled and pulled out another one of her pens. It was her disguise pen. "Venus power! Turn Videl into a magical girl crime fighter!" She said this before Videl could protest.

Videl ended up wearing a hot pink short dress that went to her knees. It poofed out at the skirt part. There was white frilly material underneath it. The bodice of the dress had two thick straps and a white shirt was underneath it with puffy sleeves. A gold sparkly heart was in the middle of her chest. She had white high boots, which went to her knees and a hot pink headband with hearts and stars was in her hair. White gloves that went to her elbows covered her arms. She even had a cute gold scepter with a pink heart on top of it to carry.

"This is so ugly!" She complained and Gohan couldn't stop laughing.

Minako ignored her. "Gohan, take us to the jewelry store!" Gohan picked the two girls up and flew away.

-

There was a whole gang of delinquents at the jewelry store. They had many weapons and the clerk was in the process of emptying the cash register.

"This'll be easy!" Sailor V shouted punching the air.

Videl could only look at all the reporters. She tried to hide herself. "This is so embarrassing!"

The gang was taken out in only five minutes. There was one left though.

"Videl, use your scepter!" Minako ordered. "I wanna see what it does!"

"How!" Videl cried looking at the ugly ornament.

"I don't know, just say something that has to do with love or happiness." Minako guessed.

Videl aimed the scepter at the last gang member feeling really stupid. "Um…happiness…uh… flower…star…" To her surprise, pink hearts shot from the scepter and hit the robber. He was knocked to the ground writhing in pain.

Reporters came in the store right away once the gang was defeated. They surrounded Videl. She sank down to the ground, wishing she was anywhere, but there. Well actually, she just wanted another outfit.

"Videl! When did you start wearing that costume?" One asked.

"Who made it for you?"

"Do you have a name for this identity?"

"She's the…" Minako began and thought for only a second. " Super Pink-chan!"

"Super Pink-chan!" Videl felt herself about to faint.

"Videl, AKA Super Pink-chan, when did you Sailor V, and the Great Saiyaman become a team?"

"We just formed it." Minako explained and the reporters reformed around her, Gohan and Videl. "We always ended up working together anyway."

"Do you guys have a name for yourselves?" A reporter asked.

Minako grinned. "We're the Super Duper Really Cool Crime Fighting Trio!"

"We are not!" Videl shouted but the reporters ignored her.

"Super Duper Really Cool Crime Fighting Trio? That's kind of catchy." One reporter said.

"It's unique too." A female reporter commented.

Videl and Gohan sighed.

-

"Super Duper Really Cool Crime Fighting Trio!" Videl repeated as the three of them were walking back to their class. "Didn't I tell you how much that one sucked! And where did you get Super Pink-chan from? That's so embarrassing! It sounds like of rip-off of Super Milk Chan!"

"They both just slipped!" Minako defended her self although she couldn't stop laughing.

They entered the classroom.

"Where have you three been!" The teacher roared. Minako could see all of her friends staring at her, except for Usagi, who was fast asleep on her desk.

"Oh, I got a call on my cell phone." Videl explained being a little caught off guard. "If you need proof, just call city hall."

"It's ok, I trust you Videl." The teacher responded. "Go take your seat. Minako! Gohan! Where have you two been! Minako, you have been skipping class a lot lately! Are you some kind of delinquent now?"

"No!" Minako replied. "I was just-"

"Gohan!" The teacher interrupted her. "This is not like you! You're one of our best students. You usually always tell me when you're not going to be in class before hand! Now, where were you two?"

They were both silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. They could see Videl mouthing an excuse to them, but they couldn't read her lips.

"We were up on the roof during lunch, and we were tired and fell asleep." Minako made up a story but then realized how wrong that could sound. Gohan seemed to think so too. People in the class started talking and whispering to each other.

"That's no excuse for being late!" The teacher yelled red faced. "That kind of behavior reflects badly on the school! You two, go to the principal's office!"

-

Minako and Gohan walked out of school with their heads down. They both had gotten suspended for three days. Gohan was only walking because the longer it took him to get home, the better.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get into trouble." Gohan spoke, his voice very low and angry.

"We shouldn't have returned to class." Minako said trying to ignore his tone. "She probably would have forgotten about it by tomorrow."

"My mom is going to be so mad." Gohan groaned dreading his punishment. "She won't even care if it was because of a crime. She'll even want to go to the optional parent-teacher conference."

Minako didn't say anything for awhile. "Why don't we go and do something fun then?"

Gohan looked at her like she was crazy.

"I mean, we're in enough trouble anyway, why not just have a little fun?" Minako added.

Gohan thought for a minute. It actually made a little sense. "Ok, what do we do?"

"To the arcade!" She grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him along.

-

Minako stood in front of one of the games playing it intensely. "I love this game!" She announced. Since school was going on, they were the only people in the place.

"Of course you do, it's the Sailor V game." Gohan sweat dropped.

A worker at the game center came over to them. "Minako-chan, what are you doing here?"

Minako had already beaten the game. "Hi, Motoki, we both got suspended from school."

Gohan face faulted. How could she just say that so causally?

"Oh, that's too bad." Motoki replied and went back to working.

"Hey Gohan, try this one!" Minako took Gohan over to a fighting game.

Gohan began to play, but had a little trouble with it. It was one thing to fight in real life, and another to control a game.

"You don't play video games too much, do you?" Minako asked.

"No, my mom would never allow it." Gohan replied still concentrating on the game. A 'game over' sign flashed on the screen. "I guess I'm not too good at this." He laughed.

Minako looked around the arcade center and spotted the crane games. "I know, you can try that one!"

Gohan put some yen in the slot and directed the crane over one of the plushies. He got one of the first try.

"Wow that was cool!" Minako rejoiced. "I can never get one of these."

Gohan handed her the animal. "You can have it then."

Minako grabbed the animal. It was an orange cat with a red ribbon around its neck.

Gohan played the crane machine a few more times and got animals each time. He felt a little proud of himself and his mind was completely off the suspension.

"What are you going to do with all of those?" Minako asked curiously.

Gohan sweat dropped. "I didn't think about that. I guess I could give a few to my little brother."

"You can give one to Videl-chan too." Minako then spotted the photo booth. "Let's go get pictures so we can remember this!"

"Why would we want to remember this?" Gohan sweat dropped.

They both sat in the small box and looked into the camera. They took a few pictures. On one, they added a background that looked like they were behind bars and the word BUSTED was written in large red blocky letters in the middle of it.

"I should be heading home now." Gohan said once the picture finished developing. "My mom is going to be mad enough when she finds out I'm suspended." The sun outside was setting and the sky was a bright orange color. Many more people were in the arcade now.

"See you in three days, hopefully." Minako smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Gohan offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Minako replied. Gohan took off for the sky and Minako watched, holding her orange cat.

-

A/N: Absolutely no Usagi or Trunks in this chapter. This one was a lot of fun to right. Minako's chapters are always fun to write. Making Videl wear a really tacky magical girl outfit was also fun. I felt her pain when she had to wear it. I have so much fun with her and Minako's relation ship. It's kind of reminds me of Usagi and Rei's. Hopefully, this sub plot works out the way I hope it does.


	9. Zoo

It was a hot summer day in July during summer break. Usagi had her birthday back in June and was now sixteen. That afternoon, she and Trunks sat at the bus stop. Usagi had promised to take him to the zoo that day. Even though she really didn't want to go, a feeling inside of her kept nagging her to do so.

"You know, I could just fly us both there, and we wouldn't have to wait here so long." Trunks pointed out sounding very impatient.

Usagi giggled. "We're actually waiting for someone."

"Who?" Trunks asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Mamoru." Usagi face lightened up.

Trunks frowned. "Why does he have to come! Can't it just be you and me?"

Usagi put a fake sad face on. "But I haven't seen him much this summer, and he's my boyfriend."

Trunks groaned. Normally, he would just say he wasn't going and would go back home, but he didn't want to miss a chance to hang out with Usagi. He wasn't seeing her that much during the summer either. Every day she seemed to be out with her friends, or he would be training with his father.

Mamoru finally came running up to them panting out of breath and as the bus was pulling up. Even though sweat poured down his face, he still looked like the handsome that many girls fell for.

"You're late!" Usagi yelled jokingly. "And on the day that I was on time too."

Mamoru laughed. "Sorry Usako, I was working late last night, and I guess I overslept."

Usagi giggled, "Well it is 12:30, so I guess that's still early in the morning."

Trunks cringed. He couldn't stand watching those two. "Ok, let's go already!"

When they got on the bus, he made sure to sit between Usagi and Mamoru, and he talked to Usagi as much as he could. When they got to the zoo, he stood between them at the entrance gate.

"What should we see first?" Mamoru asked.

"The lions!" Usagi squealed like a little kid.

"Those are on the other side of the zoo," Mamoru looked at the pamphlet. "Maybe we should follow this route and we'll eventually get to them."

As they walked around the zoo, Trunks kept his eyes on Usagi and Mamoru. One time, Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulder, and he made sure to get between them. A little bit later, they approached the giraffe exhibit.

"Usa-chan!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge. She was holding hands with Mamoru at the time. He pointed at the tall animal even though he wasn't that interested in it.

"Wow! I love giraffes!" Usagi cried looking at the animal. "Mamo-chan, take a picture of us!" Usagi put her arm around Trunks the best she could since he was much shorter than she was. That was the highlight of his day so far. They posed for the picture and then continued to walk through the zoo.

"I need to rest." Usagi breathed heavily when they were by the monkey exhibit. She sat down on a bench and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I'll get you some water." Trunks ran from the two towards a beverage stand.

Mamoru sat next to Usagi and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and watched a young couple in front in her with amusement.

"Hey Alice, wait up!" A young man with orange hair ran towards a girl with dark brown hair.

"Jinpachi, I…" The girl began but was interrupted.

"Ok, I get it, you're thinking about Shion!" The boy joked laughing and the girl's face turned bright red.

Usagi laughed as she watched, guessing they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. She closed her eyes as she rested on Mamoru's shoulder, the sun, beating down on her. She figured she would be sun burnt by the end of the day.

"If you two are going to do that, you should get a room." Trunks's voice said bitterly.

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she jumped up off the bench. Trunks was carrying two bottles of water. He handed one to Usagi. She took it happily and started to drink it. Trunks opened the other one and started drinking too.

"Where's mine." Mamoru questioned eyeing Trunks.

Trunks looked at him. "What, you expect me to pay for everything you want?"

Mamoru sighed and walked over to the beverage stand. Trunks looked at Usagi who had already drank half of her water. "Why do you like him so much?"

Usagi sat back down on the bench and Trunks sat next to her. She wasn't too sure on how to answer that question. "He's my boy friend."

"Is that the only reason?" Trunks asked sighing. "Or do you feel like you're bound to some crazy destiny, and you have to marry him, or something like that."

Usagi gulped, not knowing where Trunks had come up with that theory. What was worse, he had the exact reason for why she started dating Mamoru. "No! That's ridiculous! He's smart, handsome, very kind, and he treats me very well! No girl could ask for a better man."

Trunks was silent, unsure of what to say next. "He's too cliched. I mean, he sounds like a guy from a bad romance manga my mom used to read! You know, a really ditzy air headed girl somehow gets the best looking guy and he's absolutely perfect, while the girl is pretty stupid, and deserves a loser boyfriend."

"You read romance manga?" Usagi giggled.

"No!" Trunks shot back. "I only read of few because I was bored and the covers looked kind of cool, they were all so stupid though!"

Mamoru returned with his water and sat down next to them.

Usagi stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She walked away leaving Trunks and Mamoru.

Trunks looked up at Mamoru after a couple of seconds. He was the last person Trunks wanted to be stuck with. "Have you done it with Usa-chan yet?"

"What!" Mamoru jumped up off the bench. This was a little kid right? "Where did you hear about something like that!"

"I've got ways." Trunks said coldly. He sounded much more mature to Mamoru now, like he was in his twenties. "Now, have you done it? You wouldn't do anything like that to my Usa-chan, would you?"

"Your Usa-chan!" Mamoru said loudly. "When did she become yours? You're only eight years old."

"I'm turning nine soon," Trunks was getting tired of hearing that. "And why does my age matter so much?"

Mamoru was about to respond but Usagi had returned. Trunks signaled that they should talk stop talking about it. The three of them continued to walk through the zoo.

As they walked through the rest of the zoo, Usagi couldn't help but admit to herself that she really enjoyed the little time that she spent with Trunks. She sort of wished that it were just the two of them at the zoo. Usagi decided that they would both come back, just the two of them, someday.

-

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, and it took a while for it to come out. My teachers started giving me homework again, and I had a bunch of test and quizzes this week. The next few chapters will probably come out slowly now, until school calms down.

The two teens mentioned, Jinpachi and Alice, are two characters from Please Save My Earth along with Shion. I added them in briefly to pay some homage from Please Save My Earth, since that anime was the inspiration for this story.


	10. Blue

A/N: Ryo is Greg's name in the dub. Greg is the guy Ami like in the first season of Sailor Moon.

BTW: This chapter is a side story.

-

Ami Mizuno walked through the school quietly. She was one of the first ones there, as usual. Last night, she had received a call from her old friend Ryo Urawa. He wanted to meet her Saturday night for dinner and a movie. She hadn't seen him since she was fourteen, so she gladly accepted.

-

During lunch, Makoto approached her. "Hey Ami, Rei's having a sleepover at her house Saturday, are you coming?"

Ami blushed. "I can't."

"Why not?" Makoto demanded.

"I have a date." She said quietly blushing even more.

"What?" Makoto responded not being able to understand what Ami had said.

"I have a date." She said a little louder.

"A date!" Makoto squealed and the entire class heard her. "With who! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Ami-chan has a date!" Usagi rejoiced running towards her friend.

"What? That girl has a date." Videl said. Ami seemed to her to be the type that didn't have a social life.

Ami put her head on her desk, blushing intensely.

-

Saturday came, and Ami got herself ready. She didn't have anything especially nice to wear, so she wore a simple skirt and a button down top. Ryo wanted to take her to a nice restaurant.

He came to her door and Ami went out onto the doorstep to greet him. The sky was getting dark, and you could start to see stars up in the sky. The streetlights had already come on.

-

"Move over! I can't see!" Usagi tried to push Rei's head out of the way.

"Usagi! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Rei whispered.

"Be quiet guys, they're going to hear us!" Makoto scolded the two.

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Videl were all hiding behind the bushes by Ami's house. None of them had any idea what Ami would do on a date, and they were way too curious not to find out.

"They're moving!" Minako pointed to the two. She stood up about to run after them but Videl pulled her back down.

"Don't be too obvious!" She reminded, "Wait till they're further down the street."

The five followed Ami and Ryo to a semi fancy restaurant. It wouldn't be too terribly expensive, but you had to dress up for it.

"She shouldn't have worn that!" Minako said disgusted by Ami's outfit. "I should have let her borrow one of my outfits!"

"She'd send the wrong message if you did that." Rei spoke. "Ami's a little too innocent for that."

"How are we going to know what going on if they're in there," Makoto questioned. "We can't just walk in. We not dressed up enough."

"I got an idea!" Minako exclaimed and pulled out her disguise pen. "Venus power! Turn us all into restaurant workers!"

-

Rei, disguised as a waitress, walked up to Ami and Ryo's table. 'I hope she doesn't recognize me.' She thought. "Hello, I'm…Hikari, I'll be your server tonight, can I get you two some drinks?"

Ami smiled. "I'll have some tea."

"I'll have that too." Ryo agreed.

Minako was standing in the back of the restaurant wearing a very fancy dress, observing Ami and Ryo. The two looked a little bit shy around each other. She had to do something about that.

"Usagi," She called to her friend. "Go over there and play some music for them."

"But I don't know how to play this." Usagi pouted holding a violin. Her hair was in a different style and she was wearing black pants and a white top.

"Just do your best." Minako suggested smiling.

Usagi sighed and walked over to Ami and Ryo's table. She held the violin completely wrong. It was upside down.

Screech…screech…SCREETCH.

Everyone in the restaurant had their hands covering their ears as Usagi tried to play the violin. People were groaning and yelling at her to shut up. Ami and Ryo looked especially annoyed.

Minako sighed, that wasn't going too well.

A little bit later, Minako stood next to Videl when an idea came to her. Videl's job was to take reservations, but she was on a break. She saw a bunch of flowers in a vase next to her and she pulled them out. There must have been a couple dozen of them.

"Videl, bring these over to Ami and say that they're from her boyfriend." Minako instructed shoving the flowers into Videl's arms.

Videl's eyes widened when she saw how many flowers there were. "Isn't that over doing it?"

Minako frowned. "The more flowers, the more the guy cares."

Videl sighed and walked over to Ami and Ryo's table. "You must be a very special girl, you're boyfriend bought these flowers for you." Videl handed the flowers to Ami who took them with surprise and a little embarrassment.

"But I-" Ryo began to protest but Videl shushed him.

"They're on the house." She winked. Ami had so many flowers that she didn't see their interaction.

Minako was nearly squealing with delight. It was going perfect to her. Although, they seemed to be progressing a little slowly. Maybe some more music? There was a microphone on a piano in the corner of the restaurant. She spotted Usagi and signaled for her to go over to it.

"Usagi, play the piano and I'll sing." Minako ordered nearly jumping with excitement.

"But I can't play the piano either!" Usagi whined.

"Just do your best," Minako gave the same advice as before, "My singing will drown out your playing."

Usagi sighed. "Alright." She sat down on the piano bench and began to hit random keys.

Minako grabbed the microphone and began to sing. "When you like a girl, you should kiss her! Even if it's the first date. If you don't she won't like you, and you'll never see her again!"

Rei and Videl stood next to each other; their mouths wide open.

"She's making that up as she goes along!" Rei cried her face red with embarrassment.

"And she's hardly singing! It's more like shouting." Videl added. Minako usually had a very good singing voice.

Ami and Ryo sat at their table, both feeling very uncomfortable.

-

Makoto was in the kitchen preparing their desert. They both ordered separate ice cream Sundays. She took the chocolate syrup and wrote on the tops of each, "Ami loves Ryo." She took the strawberry syrup and drew a heart under her writing.

Makoto could hear a lot of commotion in the restaurant. She didn't know what it was, but to her it sounded like a dying cat.

-

The manager of the restaurant came running out of his office red faced. He approached Minako who was still screaming out lyrics.

"Who the hell are you!" he roared. "You don't work here!" He looked at Usagi who was still pounding on the piano. "You don't work here either!"

Minako stopped singing and she and Usagi walked over towards Videl and Rei.

The manager spotted them both. "You two don't work here either!"

"We're leaving!" Minako screamed. "Just let me get our friend Makoto, she's in the kitchen!"

"Oh no! There's more of you!" He sighed putting his hand on his head. He ran back to the kitchen to kick her out as well. "I hope none of the food was poisoned!"

-

The five girls waited for Ami and Ryo to finish up in the restaurant. When they both left the restaurant, they followed them at a distance once again. Once they both stopped, the five hid behind a telephone booth.

"Oh my God!" Makoto shrieked watching Ami and Ryo both talk and laugh. "They're standing in front of a hotel!"

"What!" Minako cried. "Ami's going to be the first to lose it! Who'd of thought! It's a good thing I slipped them some supplies."

Videl was about to ask what she meant by that, but Rei spoke first.

"We can't let that happen!" Rei shouted. "Ami's so young and innocent!"

"Ami-chan! No!" Usagi cried in agony. "This isn't like her!"

"I wonder what room they'll be in." Minako pondered. "If only Gohan had taught me and Videl how to fly, then we could…" She felt a fist pound into her head. It was Videl's.

"You're not going to watch!" Videl scolded.

Ami and Ryo began to walk past the hotel, the two of them probably didn't even notice it.

"Aw, I'm kind of disappointed!" Makoto sighed.

They continued to follow them through the streets of Satan City.

"A movie!" Minako said loudly watching Amy and Ryo approach the ticket seller. "How unoriginal!"

Ryo stood in front of the ticket seller and reached into his pocket for his wallet. When he pulled it out, a bunch of condoms flew out along with it. He freaked out, his face turning red. "I don't know how those got there!"

Ami's face was redder than it had ever been in her entire life.

Videl turned and faced her looking very angry. "Is that what you meant by slipping them supplies!"

Minako giggled, "Well you never know."

"Let's go buy a ticket." Rei suggested and ran to the ticket seller when Ami and Ryo had gone inside the theater.

When Usagi was buying her ticket, she felt someone tug on her pants. She looked down and saw Trunks. "What are you doing here!" She demanded.

"I went out looking for you, and I found you here." Trunks explained. "Buy me a ticket and I'll watch the movie with you."

Usagi sighed and bought two tickets.

-

In the theater the girls, plus Trunks, sat a couple rows behind Ami and Ryo. The movie was some action romance, but none of them were really watching it.

"They're just sitting there doing nothing." Minako complained her arms folded across her chest.

"They're in public and it's only the first date." Videl reminded sighing.

Usagi sat next to Trunks, finally watching the movie and was getting engrossed in it. She ate popcorn as she watched. She suddenly felt someone put their hand on hers and she saw it was Trunks's.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked pulling her hand out from under his. "That's so embarrassing."

"Everyone else here is doing something like it." Trunks said bluntly.

"But they're all about the same age!" Usagi flung her hands up into the air and her box of popcorn flew up as she did so. It landed on Rei's chest, who was sitting right next to her. Popcorn spilled out and down her shirt and all over her clothes.

"Hey Odango Atama!" Rei barked and threw her pretzel at Usagi.

Minako was watching the two girls and couldn't resist the temptation that was growing inside of her. "Food fight!" She screamed loudly and threw her ice cream forward. Ryo was turning his head to see who yelled 'food fight' and ended up getting hit by Minako's ice cream. It slid off his face and landed in Ami's lap. No one else joined in the food fight. They were staring at Minako.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Videl yelled at Minako.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" Minako was laughing.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Makoto pointed to Ami and Ryo.

The five got up and followed, Trunks trailing behind groaning about how he didn't get to see the end of the movie.

"This is terrible!" Videl cried as they walked down the streets. "We completely ruined their date!"

No one said anything. They reached Ami's house. Ryo and Ami were standing on the door step talking to each other. They said their good byes and Ami went inside while Ryo left.

"Darn, they didn't kiss." Minako sighed sinking to her knees.

"And why would they!" Videl yelled. "I wouldn't kiss a guy after a date like that either!"

"No, I think it's just Ami being old fashioned." Makoto replied. "She's not the type to kiss a guy on the first date."

"This is probably their last!" Videl commented. "And it's our fault! We ruined it!"

"Relax, Ami is pretty forgiving." Usagi said with Trunks at her side.

"Yeah, they'll probably reschedule." Rei added.

"I hope so." Videl sighed.

-

In school Monday, Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Videl all stood around Ami.

"It was the weirdest date I've ever." Ami continued on with the details and couldn't help but notice that Minako looked as though she was trying to surpress laughter.

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Videl asked sounding very nervous.

"Yeah, we're going to try again this Saturday." Ami smiled. "Hopefully, it will be much better."

"Oh it will be." Minako assured. "We won't follow you this time." She suddenly realized what she had said.

"What!" Ami shrieked. "You guys were spying on us! Is that the reason why all that stuff happened!"

The four girls surrounding her walked away not saying a word.

-

A/N: This is my Ami chapter. She hasn't gotten much spotlight in this story, so I made a chapter that was based around her. I added this one because the chapter that I was going to post next is giving me writers block, so I took a little break and wrote something fun that still took place during the story. My writer's block is cured thankfully.

There will be a lot more Usagi and Trunks in the next few chapters. The chapters are going to get dramatic after this one. They might come out a little slow because of school.


	11. Feelings

Usagi was at Mamoru's house and they were both sitting on his couch watching a movie, although Usagi wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was way too busy wondering. Mamoru had his arm around his shoulder but she didn't seem to notice that either. A few nights ago, she had another one of her dreams. Nothing much happened in it, just her sneaking out of her room to meet Ryuuki, and all they did was stare at the Earth. She thought it was a pretty dumb dream.

'I wonder what Trunks is doing?' Usagi thought and then shivered. Why was she thinking of him?

She looked at Mamoru who was engrossed into the movie. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She felt absolutely nothing. Usually when she kissed him like this, she felt calm and at ease, and now if felt like work. She began to kiss him more passionately but still could feel nothing. Usagi then imagined that she was kissing Trunks.

"Ah!" she screamed pushing Mamoru away and scooted to the other side of the couch.

"Usako, are you ok?" Mamoru asked sounding very worried. Usagi had never acted like that when they kissed.

Usagi was bending over with her head almost on her knees. "I need to go home, I'm not feeling well."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Mamoru suggested sounding very concerned.

"No!" Usagi said a little harshly standing up. She then put on a fake smile. "I'll be alright." She ran to the door and left Mamoru's apartment.

It was around 8:00 and it was getting dark. Usagi ran all the way home, millions of thoughts rushing through her head. When she got home, she ran right to her room and jumped on her bed. 

'I'm so disgusting!' she thought burying her head into her pillow. 'Trunks is only nine years old! He's a little kid! That's so gross! Why did I even think that! How could I think that while kissing Mamoru!' Tears started to pour down her face.

-

Minako, Gohan, and Videl sat around Gohan's living room studying for their exams that were soon coming up.

"The answer is 4582!" Minako stated holding up her paper with numbers and pictures scribbled all over it.

"How did you come up with that?" Videl asked smiling. Her hair was now cut short.

Minako paused. "I don't know, but it could be the answer."

"You just guessed?" Gohan sighed. "Here's how you do the problem." Gohan went through the problem slowly step by step.

Chi Chi was watching the kids from the other room. She never imagined that Gohan would bring two girls home. She looked at Videl with satisfaction and thought that the girl would make a perfect wife for Gohan. Then she looked at Minako and frowned. Minako would be the worst choice for Gohan, and she didn't know if she would be able to stand it if Gohan wanted to marry her. Chi Chi could only imagine what Gohan would turn into.

"Maybe you'll finally pass an exam." Videl giggled talking to Minako.

Minako laughed. "My friends would all seriously have heart attacks if I pass even one."

-

Usagi lay in her bed thinking about her situation. The more she thought, the more she wanted to be with Trunks. No matter what, she couldn't get the feeling out of her heart.

"Maybe I'm just taking a liking to little kids." Usagi decided half heartily. "Trunks can be very cute sometimes." She thought a little longer. "Or maybe I'm just very concerned about him, his mom always seems so busy and his dad is pretty scary. But why would I imaging myself kissing him? Maybe I was just thinking about how he has that huge crush on me and I over thought it."

She looked over at her nightstand where a picture of her and her four friends sat. She focused her attention on Rei who had her arm around her. Usagi took a deep breath and felt her stomach sink. Despite what she was feeling at that moment, there was something that she had to set right. She would go to Rei's temple tomorrow.

-

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I realized that it's been a while since I posted one so I cut this one short.

School has gotten absolutely crazy, but I try to get the next chapters out as soon as I can.


	12. Picture

It was mid afternoon and very cloudy. Wind blew leaves off the trees and a certain priestess would have a lot of work to do, if she hadn't gotten a call from her best friend requesting to see her immediately.

"What did you want to see me for, Usagi?" Rei asked sitting on the shrine steps with her friend. A very concerned look was on her face.

Usagi gulped. "I want you to come with me," She paused trying to stop her voice from shaking. "It's very important."

Usagi walked down many streets in the city with Rei following, unsure of where her friend was taking her. She trusted her though, even if she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. Why couldn't Usagi tell her? Turning on to a particular street, Rei realized where they were going. "Usagi, why are you taking me to Mamoru's house?"

"Just come." Usagi ordered not even making eye contact. Then reached his apartment building and took the elevator. When they got to his apartment, Usagi knocked on the door quietly.

After a few seconds, Mamoru answered. "Usagi? Rei? What are you two doing here?"

"Usagi wouldn't tell me either." Rei replied sounding impatient.

Usagi swallowed. "Look, I know you two like each other a lot."

Rei and Mamoru looked at each other. Both of their faces were a crimson shade of red. This was probably the most awkward situation of their entire lives.

"Look Usako…" Mamoru began but was cut off.

"No," Usagi interrupted. "You two have been the most loyal to me through out the years, and I don't care about destiny anymore." Tears started to roll down Usagi's cheeks. "You two should be together. It's only right! I won't have it any other way. Mamoru, you were a great boyfriend, and Rei, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." She spoke so fast wanting to get it over with. "I'm going to go now." Usagi began to walk away.

"Usako wait!" Mamoru called after her. Rei stood behind him, her face still the color of crimson.

Usagi turned around, tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling. "I'll be ok." Usagi then ran to Mamoru and embraced him tightly. "Take care of Rei."

"Can't we talk about this?" Rei asked not believing the situation at all.

Usagi looked at her, and then gave her a hug. "No Rei-chan, I've been in the way long enough. You two will be the perfect couple!"

Usagi let her friend go and looked at both Mamoru and Rei. "You two need some alone time." Usagi smiled. "And you better behave yourself today or I shall punish you both!" She winked.

Usagi turned and walked away from her two friends leaving them both standing there with crimson faces. Once she exited the building, she broke out into sobs even though she knew she had done the right thing. Usagi then took off running incase Rei or Mamoru decided to come after her.

She didn't stop once until she reached her street as she ran. By then her tears were mostly dry but her eyes were still a little puffy. Usagi slowed her pace down to a walk as she neared her house.

"Usagi!" A voice called.

Usagi knew who it was and was actually happy to see him despite the situation. "Hi Trunks."

Trunks ran up and faced her. He noticed her puffy eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"Oh, me and Mamoru broke up." Usagi replied feeling more tears.

Trunks frowned. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"No," Usagi disagreed. "Actually, it's the other way around, I wasn't good enough for him."

Trunks now looked angry. "Did he tell you that! I'll go beat him up for you!"

"No!" Usagi screeched holding Trunks back, as he was about fly away. "I was the one who broke up with him!"

"Oh," Trunks stated. "Come back to my house, I'll get you something to drink."

Usagi smiled and followed Trunks back to Capsule Corp. She couldn't help feeling that it was a bad idea though. He led Usagi to the kitchen.

"Is this ok?" Trunks held up a can of grape juice. "It's the only thing we have besides energy drinks."

"That's fine." Usagi smiled. She sat in her seat drinking her juice quietly and Trunks just watched sitting in the chair across from her. It was making Usagi a little uncomfortable. "Don't you want anything to drink?" She asked breaking the awkward silence.

"No," Trunks answered. "I'm not thirsty."

Usagi looked at him and made eye contact. She immediately blushed. There was something so familiar about him that is was driving her crazy. Her mind was suddenly split into two sides. One screaming at her to stop! Look away! And the other screaming, no! Keep going! It'll work out! She thought about what she had imagined at Mamoru's house the day before and slowly began to lean towards him. Trunks did the same towards Usagi.

"You know we shouldn't." Usagi said her eyes in a trance.

"I don't care." Trunks replied with no intention of stopping.

There lips were only about an inch apart when… 

"Hi Trunks!" Bulma's voice greeted right before she looked into the massive kitchen. She was carrying a large over filled box.

Usagi pulled back and jumped back into her chair. Her face was as white as a ghost and her entire body was shaking. She knew she was in big trouble.

"Hi Mom!" Trunks greeted as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "Usa-chan was just going to tell me a really cool secret!"

"Oh!" Bulma looked amused. "Sorry for startling you."

It felt as though a major weight was lifted off of Usagi's chest at that moment. She owed Trunks big time now. "It's ok Bulma-san." Usagi replied trying to sound natural.

"I almost forgot, there are some snacks in the…" Bulma went to point her finger and took one arm off of the box she was holding. The box toppled over and many photographs spilled all over the floor.

Usagi jumped up as though an instinct had kicked in. She rushed over and began picking up various pictures.

"Thanks for the help." Bulma laughed grabbing various pictures. "I don't know why I'm so clumsy today."

"Whose that." Usagi pointed to a guy with black hair in one of the pictures.

Bulma blushed. "That was my old boyfriend Yamcha."

"He's kinda cute!" Usagi giggled and threw the picture back into the box.

"You wouldn't think that if you dated him!" Bulma informed frowning.

Usagi moved on to another picture. "Awe! Is this Gohan when he was little!"

Bulma nodded.

"He was so cute!" Usagi squealed. "If only I could show this to Minako."

"You can have it if you want." Bulma offered. "I have plenty of pictures of him."

"Thanks!" Usagi stuck the picture into her pocket. Her mind was completely off her break up now.

Then, she came across a picture that made her insides sink.

"Uh, Bulma?" Usagi's voice quivered. "Who's this?"

----------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had this chapter written a long time ago, but I accidentally deleted it. I got so mad about that, and this story went on hiatus. I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter although I may rewrite it since I'm not sure I'm happy with how it turned out. I tried my best not to make it disturbing. Don't worry, no where in this story will she give Trunks a passionate kiss while he's still a little kid.


	13. Rain

Bulma examined the picture Usagi was holding. "Oh, that's Trunks, well, when he came to our time from the future to help us fight cell. Isn't he cute!" Bulma didn't notice the dreaded look on Usagi's face.

Usagi vaguely remembered Bulma telling her about the cell games. She stood up quickly. "I just remembered that I have to do something!" Usagi explained and ran from the house not even looking at Trunks. Everything from that day came back to her. The break up and now this. Tears started to pour down her face.

"Usagi wait!" Trunks commanded chasing after her.

Usagi stopped and turned around violently. Trunks stood there in front of her.

"Usagi…" His voice shook.

"You knew didn't you!" Usagi roared. "For these past few weeks I thought I was some kind of sick pervert!"

A thunder bolt crashed off in the distance and it began to pour down raining.

"Usagi…" Trunks spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Usagi screamed.

"Because, I thought you wouldn't love me if I was a little kid." Trunks replied his head lowered. "So I sent you those dreams, and…"

"You sent those dreams!" Usagi yelled. She was now soaking wet. She remembered breaking up with Mamoru and now almost wished she hadn't. And then, she couldn't take it anymore. Usagi sank down to her knees and began to sob.

"Usagi," Trunks approached her. She didn't answer but continued to cry. He stood above her, unknowing what to do. Finally he grabbed her around the waist. "You'll get a cold if you stay out here. I'm going to take you home." Trunks flew back to Usagi's house and set her on the front porch. She was still crying but she had calmed down some and now looked at him angrily.

"I'll leave now." Trunks spoke. "If you want to talk to me later, you can, but I'll understand if you don't want to." Trunks turned around and flew back home and Usagi ran inside her house.

--------------------------------------

Minako sat on her bed staring out the window into the rain. A lightning bolt struck nearby and she jumped. She was daydreaming and was abruptly snapped back to reality.

She giggled and blushed. "If mom knew I was thinking that she'd kill me!" She rolled onto her back into her bed. "Maybe I should call him, Nah! I'm definitely not his type, he's smart and I'm, well, not smart."

Minako rolled over to her stomach and reached for her phone calling Makoto.

"Hello." Makoto answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hi Mako-chan! Wanna do something! I'm so bored!" Minako said all in one breath.

"Sorry Mina-chan, I have to go to work."

"Work?" Minako repeated. "When did you get a job?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Remember that restaurant Ami and Ryo ate at? Well, my wallet fell out of my pocket and the manager found it, and, he liked my food so much that he called me up and offered me a full time job. You won't believe how much I get paid!"

"Oh," Minako said sounding very disappointed but happy for her friend. "Well have fun." She hung the phone up before Makoto even had a chance to say goodbye. She dialed Usagi's number next, but no one was home there. Next she tried Rei's, but no one picked up there either. Finally she called Ami.

"Hello." Ami answered the phone.

"Hi Ami-chan!" Minako greeted. "I'm bored, wanna do something?"

"Sorry Minako-chan, I have a big test tomorrow." Ami replied.

"Well, good luck." Minako hung up the phone. She picked it up again and called Videl. Maybe she would get lucky and get to fight crime with her.

"Hello." Videl answered.

"Hi Videl!" Minako shouted into the phone. "Wanna do something?"

"Don't scream so loud!" Videl scolded. "And yes, what do you want to do?"

Minako thought for a moment. "Meet me at Crown Game Center." Minako hung up her phone, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door.

-----------------------------

"I will be triumphant!" Minako proclaimed loudly as she battled the last villain on some shooting game.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to let everyone here know that!" Videl tried to quiet the excited blond down.

Minako played the game intensely, her eyes never leaving the screen when suddenly, GAME OVER flashed before her eyes.

"Game over!" Minako cried. "But that wasn't even fair!"

"It's ok." Videl spoke before Minako could have another outburst.

Minako turned to face Videl. There was an intense look on her face. "Videl, I challenge you to" She paused very dramatically. "Dance Dance Revolution!" Minako pointed to the game.

"I don't know about that Minako-chan." Videl looked very worried.

"Oh come on!" Minako pleaded. "I've always wanted to try it." She then grabbed Videl's hand and dragged her over to the game. She deposited money and chose their song and the hardest level.

The game was much harder than Minako expected. She stumbled along all the arrows and eventually fell over on to her face. Her screen went blank and flashed GAME OVER once again.

"This game sucks!" Minako announced and looked over at Videl.

Her jaw dropped. Videl was doing awesome as if she had played hundreds of times. A large crowd of people was gathering around her. When she finished, her score showed that she had all 'perfects' with the exception of one 'great'.

"Wow, that was fun!" Videl exclaimed stepping off the control panel.

"Aren't you going to play the next two rounds?" Minako asked still in disbelief.

"No." Videl decided. "I'll do it some other time. I'm really thirsty."

The two girls walked up to the counter and ordered drinks. Minako paid for Videl's since she won DDR. They sat down at a table and Videl drank all of hers in one gulp.

"Wow, you're awesome at that game Videl-chan!" Minako congratulated.

Videl seemed to ignore her. Her expression turned very grim "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Minako asked not expecting much.

Videl blushed. "It's Gohan, you see, I really like him and..."

Minako's face fell but she tried not to show it. She stood up quickly and was silent for a moment. "Then you should tell him how you feel."

Videl looked at her surprised. "I was kind of worried that you may have liked him too."

"Me? Like Gohan!" Minako tried to sound convincing. "Of course I don't! Could honestly imagine the two of us together! I get sick thinking about it."

Videl was silent and would not make eye contact with her friend.

"You should tell him though." Minako encouraged. "Just don't cut me out of the team or we can't be the Super Duper Really Cool Crime Fighting Trio."

Videl's eyes welled up with tears. She leaned across the table and embraced Minako. Minako felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then hugged her friend back.

When the hug ended, Minako spoke. "Look, tomorrow Gohan is giving us our first flying lesson after we study for the exams. Tell him after that. Don't worry, I won't spy on you."

Videl sniffled. "Thanks Minako-chan."

Minako smiled, but she couldn't help feeling heart breaking at the same time.

------------------------------------

A/N: More of this chapter than I was expecting featured Videl and Minako. I just thought I needed some humor after all the drama. Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Visitor

Usagi lay in her bed for most of the morning. Her emotions had been uncontrollable for the past day and a half. She couldn't get Trunks off her mind. No matter how angry she was at him, she just couldn't make herself hate him. In fact, she really wanted to go see him and apologize for her behavior from the previous day. She did act a little to harshly. She didn't want to do anything at that moment because she was still a little mad at him.

Having a relationship with him right now would be absolutely wrong. Yet, he was her lover in her past life and Trunks was very mature. After much thought, she decided the answer would be no. No matter how mature he was, he was still a nine-year-old. But someday it would be ok. She began to count the years until it would be.

'Well, I guess I can wait, it won't be so bad.' Usagi decided.

---------------------------------------

Gohan was impressed at how well the girls were doing on their first flying lesson. Both had managed to get themselves up into the air, but they still needed a lot of practice. He couldn't help but notice that Videl looked a little anxious, but she still managed to fly, even if it wasn't really that good.

He was most surprised by his little brother Goten who had managed to fly on the first try. But then again, he could become a Super Saiya-jin at only eight years old.

"Ok, that's good enough for today." Gohan decided. "You girls need to rest."

Minako landed on the ground very roughly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow then." She then turned and winked at Videl. Before the two of them had gotten to Gohan's house after school that day, Minako made her promise to call her and tell her how it went. "I'll take Goten home."

"That's ok, you don't have to…" Gohan began but Minako had already grabbed his little brother's hand and was running back to his house. Gohan laughed as he watched her run.

As soon as Minako was out of sight, Videl approached Gohan already blushing. She didn't know how she was ever going to get through this. "Gohan, can we talk?"

Gohan turned to look at the black haired girl. "Sure, what is it?"

Videl was blushing intensely. She nearly forgot what she was even doing. "Um you see… um I…um…" Videl stumbled through her words. Darn it! What was it Minako had told her to say again? It felt like she had been going on for hours.

Gohan looked at her concerned. "Are you ok? You look a little sick." He started to walk towards her.

"I love you!" She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth her face turning crimson. That wasn't exactly what she was supposed to say.

Gohan looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. There was a long moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"Look Videl, you're really nice, and I like you a lot but..." Gohan began feeling very uncomfortable as he was about to deliver the painful truth. "I'm in love someone else."

It felt like something very delicate had just shattered inside of Videl. Her eyes welled up with tears. "It's Minako, isn't it?"

Gohan nodded. "Look I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be." Videl interrupted looking down at her feet. "Deep down, I always knew." She paused and then looked at Gohan. "You should tell her."

"I don't know if I'm her type though." Gohan spoke blushing.

"Trust me, she has feelings for you too." Videl assured. "Yesterday, she told me she didn't, but I could tell by her expression that she does."

Gohan walked up to Videl and hugged her and she hugged back.

"I better go now." Videl said with disappointment on her face. "And you better tell Minako how you feel soon."

"I will." Gohan smiled but still looked sympathetic.

Videl turned and walked away. When Gohan was far out of sight, the tears began to flow freely down her face.

-----------------------------------

Usagi headed to Capsule Corp later that day. She wanted answers if anything. Earlier, she called Trunks to let him know that she was coming. He was already waiting in front of the building when she arrived.

Trunks looked up at her. "What did you want to talk about?" His voice sounded nervous.

Usagi sat down on the ground and Trunks did the same. "How long did you know?"

Trunks breathed heavily. "Remember that night when you baby sat me, and I flew into the door to the training room? I had a dream when I was knocked out."

Usagi frowned. "You told me you were faking it." But then, a realization came over her. "Oh, you must have had that dream when I healed you with the silver crystal."

Trunks nodded. "When I went to bed that night, I had another dream and the entire memory of my past life came back. So I sent one of mine to you hoping you would remember."

"And I had a dream about it the next day." Usagi finished then her face fell once she remembered one of the dreams. "Hey, does that mean you even sent me the nasty one! You're way too young to know about that stuff!"

Trunks was taken a back. "Hey come on, I told you I recovered all of my memories!"

Usagi shrugged but was still disgusted.

"You know, I'm technically a prince now, so we wouldn't have any problems like we did back then." Trunks pointed out.

"Yeah, but now your so much younger than me." Usagi replied and then she sighed. "It's my fault, I remember now. Before I died I wished that you'd be reborn as a prince."

"At least I'm a Saiya-jin prince." Trunks growled imagining himself as some kind of a fairy tale prince.

Usagi giggled. "Yeah I guess that's a good thing."

They both sat in silence for a little while and then Trunks looked at her. "Do you forgive me yet?"

"I think so." Usagi answered quickly and smiled at Trunks. But she was surprised to see him staring intensely forward at an oncoming person. A look of anger was on his face. "Trunks?"

Trunks ignored Usagi and keep staring at the stranger. "What's he doing here!"

Usagi looked at the person and saw that he was a tall boy around her age with a long purple ponytail.

------------------------------------

A/N: Before anyone freaks out, I am not taking the easy way out. The whole purpose for this character is to add drama to the situation.

Ah, the middle part of this chapter was so hard to write.


	15. Mirai and Chibi

Usagi immediately recognized the man as the future Trunks she saw in Bulma's picture. Still, she sat quietly blushing. He really was adorable!

Mirai Trunks stared at Usagi as though he were trying to recognize who she was. Finally, his eyes widened. "Serenity!" He exclaimed and embraced her tightly. Usagi could feel her heart melting as he did this.

"Her name is Usagi!" Chibi Trunks spat knowing it was useless to even try to pull his future self off of her.

Mirai Trunks ignored him. "Oh wow, I never thought I would actually ever find you. I mean, I used to dream about you when I was younger…"

"What are you doing here!" Chibi Trunks demanded interrupting him.

Mirai Trunks let go of Usagi and turned to look at his younger self as though he had just remembered that another person was present. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't do that if front of a little kid. I sure you've already met Serenity?"

Chibi Trunks glared at him. "Her name is Usagi! And she is MINE! Not yours! Go find your own in your own time!"

Mirai Trunks looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "Oh I see, you've been having dreams of her too. Look, she's a lot older than you and she probably wants someone her age, and I'm sure the one in my time was killed when the androids came." It was very strange talking to his younger self.

"What are you talking about!" Chibi Trunks yelled. "She hasn't even said one word to you and you already think she's in love with you! Maybe she hasn't even recovered her memories of Ryuuki yet! And you can't just come barging in here and claim to love someone! Why are you even here!" Chibi Trunks felt like he was repeating himself.

Mirai Trunks now looked embarrassed. He eyed Usagi. "I'm sorry, do you have any idea who I am?"

Usagi laughed. "Yes, don't worry, Trunks made sure I remembered you."

"Us!" Chibi Trunks corrected but no one seemed to hear him.

Mirai Trunks looked relieved. "Look, I'm going to go inside and explain things to my mom. I'd like to see you again sometime." Mirai Trunks said shyly.

"Ok!" Usagi exclaimed. "Bulma should have my number! You can call me anytime!"

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Mirai Trunks blushed and walked inside of Capsule Corp.

Chibi Trunks glared at Usagi who seemed to be in a daze. There was complete silence for a few moments.

"Alright, if you really want him fine!" Chibi Trunks growled. "But I hate to tell you this, but he's not Ryuuki!"

"What do you mean he's not Ryuuki." Usagi questioned finally paying attention to Chibi Trunks.

"Just hang out with him for a little bit, and you'll see!" Trunks answered. "He may have been Ryuuki in his past life, but not now."

"Yeah, alright." Usagi brushed him off and walked back to her house. It felt like things were finally going to work out for her.

------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Minako was lying on her stomach in her bed.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "He rejected me." Videl said abruptly.

"What! What do you mean!" Minako exclaimed jumping to her knees. "Why!"

Videl breathed heavily. "Because he loves someone else."

"Who! I'll beat up who ever it is!" Minako proclaimed.

"You." Videl said shortly.

There was another long pause.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Videl." Minako apologize suddenly sounding really down. "Don't worry, I don't like Gohan that way, he's not my type."

"Oh stop!" Videl said hiding a sniffle. "I've always known that you liked him, in fact I can tell by the tone of your voice right now."

"But I could never go out with him…" Minako began.

"Minako, don't try to be a good friend right now." Videl groaned. "I hate that stuff. You and Gohan both like each other and should be together." She was silent for a moment. "And there will always be someone else out there for me."

Both girls were quiet.

"Look, you're going to have to be the one to tell him. Knowing Gohan, it'll take years before he finally works up the courage." Videl explained trying to sound encouraging.

"Videl-chan…" Minako said quietly as her friend went on.

------------------

A/N: Ok, I know a lot didn't happen here, but I figured you guys deserved another chapter after waiting so long. I will try to get another update in over Christmas break after I've taken my exams. By then I'll have like a month off of school.


	16. Time

A/N: Here's is the third last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

--------------------------

Usagi sat in front of her mirror getting ready for her date. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling so nervous. Chibi and Mirai Trunks were the same person right? They were both Ryuuki. Usagi sighed and picked up her brush.

----------------------

Makoto was walking home taking a shortcut through the park. She spotted Chibi Trunks sulking on one of the park benches and went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Trunks." Makoto greeted smiling.

Trunks looked up at her trying to figure out what her name was. "Makoto?" He guessed.

"Yeah." Makoto responded. They were silent for a few moments. Finally, Makoto spoke. "So why do you like Usagi so much?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "I don't know I just do."

"Is it just because she's pretty?" Makoto guessed, "Or because you loved her back in the Silver Millenium?"

Trunks eyed her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Oh come on, I was on to you two from the very beginning!" Makoto laughed. "Princess Serenity always looked so happy when she was with you, and I saw both of you sneaking away…"

"Ok I get it." Trunks interrupted. "And I really don't know what I like about her."

Makoto suddenly felt herself getting angry as she was finally getting to the question that she had been dying to know even back in the Moon Kingdom.

"Did you really love Princess Serenity! Or was she just someone for you to screw!" She completely forgot that she was talking to a little kid. "You know, that doesn't equal love! All you stupid boys are the same!"

"First of all, she wasn't 'just someone for me to screw', Serenity did it all on her own free will and I never would have made her do something she didn't want to!" Trunks yelled defending himself. "Second, the only reason she even did it was to rebel against her mother, she wasn't the sweet innocent princess you all make her out to be. In fact, she probably would have done it with anybody! I was just the most convenient!"

Makoto gasped. "So, she never really loved you?"

"Nope." Trunks replied sharply.

"Then why are you still going after her." Makoto asked. "Especially since you're so much younger now."

"Because maybe she'll change her mind." Trunks answered. "And besides, she's not Princess Serenity anymore, she's Usagi. And I like Usagi better."

------------------------------

Usagi and Mirai Trunks entered a restaurant that happened to be the same one that Minako and Ryo ate at. She laughed silently as she remembered that night.

A waitress directed them to their table and Trunks pulled out Usagi's chair. She sat down uneasily and quickly grabbed her menu and buried her face into it.

'What's wrong with you!' Usagi thought to her self. 'It's just Trunks, grown up!'

She set her menu down and cleared her throat. "So when did you get your memories of your past life?"

"When I was thirteen." Trunks answered. "One day I was flying over a city wrecked by the androids and I spotted a beautiful girl that was killed. She was much older than me but something about her was very familiar. That night I went to bed and had a dream about the Moon Kingdom. I basically dreamed my whole past life that night and when I woke up, it felt like I had been asleep for years."

"Oh," Usagi replied trying to take it all in.

"So when the androids invaded here, I searched for you but couldn't find you." Trunks explained. "When I went back to the future, my mother died shortly after and I remembered that in that time you would have been much younger. So when I came back, I came back to when you and I would be the same age."

Usagi sat silently. She didn't know what to say to any of that. The waitress came and they ordered their food. Usagi wished she were at Crown Game Center at that moment eating their food instead. This was just too fancy for her. 'If I were with Chibi Trunks, he would take me there.' She nearly smacked herself for thinking that.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"So, what kind of stuff do you like to do." Trunks tried to make conversation.

"Um, I like to read manga, play video games, go shopping…" Usagi thought some more. "What do you like to do?"

Trunks thought for what seemed like a very long time. "Well, I've never really had time for myself, I was always training so I could defeat the androids or else I was helping my mom out. She was getting very weak around the time I traveled to this time zone…"

Usagi suddenly stopped listening. She noticed the obvious sadness in his eyes and voice. He was a very nice guy but he just wasn't Ryuuki. Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable being there with him. She thought that if she were with Chibi Trunks things would be so much easier and they would probably be playing video games or something along those lines. She scolded herself for thinking that, and then felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to fight them back.

'I have to get out of here!' She thought.

"And then…" Trunks went on.

"I'm sorry!" Usagi stood up interrupting Trunks. "Look, you're really nice and all, but… oh I'm sorry!" Usagi was now in tears and ran out of the restaurant.

She ran down the street wondering how she could have just left him there like that.

"Usagi! Wait!" Trunks approached her and Usagi forgot how fast saiya-jins were. She stopped running and turned to face him.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked looking very scared.

Usagi sniffled trying to hold back sobs. "Look, it's not you." She then realized how cliched that sounded. "I'm sorry, but you're just not the one for me."

She expected Trunks to be either really mad or absolutely heartbroken. To her surprise, he looked neither. "It's ok." He said with a look of disappointment. "I understand, I have changed a lot from what you remember."

Usagi tried to say something but broke into sobs. Trunks picked her up and flew her home. He set her in front of her house.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Trunks said and kissed her on the cheek.

Since Usagi was still sobbing she could only nod. Trunks turned around and flew off. Usagi watched until he disappeared into the distance.

-----------------------

A/N: Sorry this is late. I had it finished about a week ago but I forgot to post it. This was a very hard one to write. I tried my best not to make it over the top. There's two chapters left to this story. The next one is going to conclude the Minako/Gohan/Videl story.


	17. Quad

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. Hope you like this chapter!

-------------------------------

Usagi rested her head on her windowsill. It was a cool morning and the breeze was blowing her hair. She had another dream last night.

"So, I guess I was pretty selfish back then." She sighed realizing what her true feelings for Ryuuki were. "But I still love… But were not Serenity and Ryuuki anymore… That's ancient history…"

Usagi did some more thinking. She watched as a mother bird landed in her nest to feed its babies.

"He's too young right now." Usagi concluded. "He may be more mature than I am right now, but he's still too young." Usagi smiled. "Some day he'll be old enough."

----------------------------

Trunks walked slowly through the park thinking about what happened that day with Usagi. He was way too depressed to go home. The last thing he wanted was for Chibi Trunks to find out what had happened.

"I see now." Trunks laughed to himself. "That little brat won. I guess I just became too much like the prince for her."

Trunks sat down on a bench complete oblivious to the fact that there was another person sitting on the other side. He sighed loudly.

"What's wrong with you!" The voice demanded sounding very angry.

Trunks was taken aback and looked at the other person. It was a girl with black hair about his age. In an angry voice, he responded "I was just rejected by a girl that I really loved!"

"Oh boo hoo!" The girl replied sounding annoyed. "Your rejection story can't be half as bad as mine was!"

"Oh really!" Trunks challenged. "Why don't you tell me yours then!"

The girl's face scrunched up. "Why should I tell you mine! I don't even know you!"

Trunks blinked. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Ok fine!" The girl agreed, "then we can see who has the worst story!" she challenged and cleared her throat. "I had a crush on this guy who's one of the smartest in my grade. I ended up losing him to my best friend who is a complete ditz. Honestly, you think she could have done better!"

Trunks laughed. "That's the best you've got!"

The girl blushed. "If you can do better than tell me yours!"

"Ok, I lost the girl I loved to a kid who is only eight years old. She is my age by the way."

The girl looked at him silently for several moments. Then she burst out laughing. "Wow! That's much worse than mine!" her laughter then became uncontrollable and she fell off the park bench and rolled on the ground.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled. "It's not funny!"

The girl was laughing so hard that she barely heard him. When she was finished, she sat back on the bench and smiled. "Thanks, that made me feel a lot better." She looked at the man and realized how cute he was.

"It's no problem." Trunks blushed. The girl was pretty cute. How could that guy have honestly rejected her for some bimbo?"

"So," the girl spoke. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"I would love too." Trunks accepted even though he didn't really like coffee. "What's your name."

"Videl." The girl smiled.

"I'm Trunks." Trunks introduced himself.

Videl thought for a moment where she had heard that name from but brushed it off. She now had a guy that was much cuter than Gohan would ever be.

------------------------------

Ami sat in the café with Ryo. They finally had their nice peaceful date with out her crazy friends ruining it. She laughed silently as she remembered that night.

Ryo looked up at her nervously, wondering if he had done something. Ami assured him that it was nothing. After they ate, they planned to go to the art museum. She wasn't sure if anything would happen afterwards but she had some supplies if they… Ami felt her self blushing. How could she even think of that! But still, Ryo would be leaving town in a few days and wouldn't be back for three months… She nearly kicked herself.

Ami saw Videl walk into the café with some guy and smiled. She figured that she and Minako both liked Gohan and was happy to see that one of them had found someone else.

Focusing her attention back to Ryo, she spoke. "Ryo you know…"

-----------------------

Minako sat on the roof of the school during lunch time with Gohan by her side. Videl and Trunks sat across from them. With Bulma's help, Trunks had transferred into Orange Star High.

Earlier that day, she couldn't help but notice that her friend Ami looked especially happy that morning. Brushing off that thought, she turned her attention to her friends.

"You know, now that we have added a new member to our team, we're going to need a new name." Minako began.

Gohan and Videl grinned and Trunks looked interested. He had no idea what was to come.

"How about the Fantastic Four!"

"Already taken." Gohan responded.

"The golden quad?"

"Boring." Videl said.

"The square?"

"Square! Even more boring than the last one!" Gohan commented.

"The foursome!" Minako exclaimed.

"Sounds like a dirty porn." Videl said giggling.

Trunks sighed as Minako came up with more ridiculous names. Were they really going to let this girl name their team?

"The toughest people around?" Minako tried again.

Gohan and Videl looked at her blankly.

"Come on, we know you can do better than that." Videl winked.

Minako smiled and took a deep breath. "How about the Ultra Spectacular Super Awesome Really Amazing Fantastic Terrific Crime Stopping Quad!"

"What! No! No one will ever be able to even say that!" Trunks cried, but both Gohan and Videl drowned him out.

"That's perfect!" they said in unison and gave the thumbs up sign.

"You can't be serious!" Trunks cried but he was being ignored.

Videl's cell phone rang. "Hello. Ok, we'll be right there." She hung up her phone. "Bank robbery!" She then looked at Minako and grinned. "You, me and Trunks need a disguise."

Minako grinned and transformed into Sailor V. Then she took her disguise pen. "Moon Power! Turn Videl and Trunks into crime fighters!"

Videl became Super Pink Chan and Trunks…well. Trunks ended up wearing an outfit that looked very similar to a purple power ranger. Only on his helmet, were two horns sticking out from the sides and curved up wards. It looked like a tong.

"You'll be called…." Minako thought for a moment. "Super Purple Man! You'll complement Super Pink Chan well!" Minako then looked towards the direction of the bank. "Come on, we have to hurry." She and Gohan powered up their ki and took off into the air.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Trunks protested. "It has to be some kind of joke! I look so stupid"

Videl grinned. "Oh, you just have to get used to Minako." She then eyed the region below Trunk's belt. "You know, that spandex makes you look really hot! Come one we better hurry!" Videl powered up her ki and flew off after Minako and Gohan, blushing intensely. Trunks followed her wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

----------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know what some of you are thinking. Videl and Trunks? Ewe! Well I felt really sorry for Videl and Mirai Trunks so I thought, why not give them each other? I think this relationship could work out.

One more chapter for this story.


	18. Usagi and Trunks

A/N: Here is the last chapter of the story! I tried to make it not too fluffy.

You know, I went back and read the first few chapters of this story, and I can honestly say that I was totally embarrassed. Bad grammar, spelling, mistakes, and over all, just bad writing. One of these days, I'm going to have to revise those chapters. I'm probably going to have to revise the entire story actually because I could only read chapters 1-4. I'm honestly afraid to reread the rest of the chapters. lol!

Well, on to the story!

--------------------

Trunks stood in front of Capsule Corp practicing some martial arts moves. He knew what had happened between Usagi and his future self. No one had to tell him, but he heard Mirai Trunks and Bulma talking about it last night right before he went to bed. Some how his future self even managed to find himself another girl shortly after Usagi dumped him. He also thought he heard Mirai Trunks say something about a 'Super Purple Man'. Chibi Trunks had no idea what that meant.

Trunks spotted Usagi walking towards him. He was no longer angry with her. Infact, he was hoping that she would come and visit him. It was time to settle a few things.

Usagi's long hair was blowing in the breeze. For some reason, she looked more beautiful that day than ever. Trunks blushed as she approached.

Usagi smiled but looked nervous as she did so. They both sat down and neither said anything for a long time. Finally, Usagi cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "You were right about Trun-uh your future self."

"It's ok." Trunks said dryly. "It's not like…" He stopped himself. There was no need to say it.

Usagi felt her heart pounding. She knew what she had to say, but she wasn't sure if Trunks would understand. Sure, he was like an adult trapped in a child's body, but… he was still a little kid. Would he truly understand the situation? Usagi took a deep breath.

"Trunks." She began, her voice shaking. "I like you a lot, and back in the Silver Millenium when we were Serenity and Ryuuki, I loved you then, but I was so obsessed with rebelling against my mother and… and the court that I didn't even know it."

Trunks looked at her. "We're not Serenity and Ryuuki anymore."

"I know!" Usagi cried. "But I like you now… no I love you now, but…" She felt as though her voice was lost. "But in this time, you're a lot younger than I am. I'll get in trouble." Usagi breathed heavily. "But some day, when we're older, it will be ok. I'll wait till your older." Usagi felt relieved. She had said it. She wondered how Trunks would take it though.

Both Usagi and Trunks were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Usagi kept her eyes locked onto the ground. She felt herself begin to sweat and couldn't understand why she was so nervous around a little kid. Needless to say, she couldn't stare at the ground forever.

When Usagi finally looked at Trunks, he only smiled. There was a look in his eyes that made seem as though he had matured several years in those few moments, even more so than he had after regaining his memories as Ryuuki. He finally spoke.

"No, you shouldn't have to wait."

Usagi looked at him very surprised.

"It'll be a very long time before it's ok for us to be together. You shouldn't have to wait." Trunks said. "If that time comes and you haven't found anyone, you can come and find me."

Usagi still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why, after trying his hardest to win her over all that time, was he suddenly letting her go? This just didn't make any sense, but then again, did love ever make sense?

Trunks scooted closer to Usagi. He was happy enough to know that she did love him, in the past and in the present.

Usagi looked down at the younger kid and put her arm around him. She smiled and knew that even if she searched for a millions years, she would never find anyone else that she would love as much as him.

As evening approached, Usagi and Trunks sat there, gazing up into the sky where the moon would have been if it still existed.

From up above the two of them, the ghost of the ancient moon queen smiled. "Well, I guess I was wrong this time."

---------------------------

Some where a millenium ago, the princess of the moon sat under a tree next to the one she truly loved. In was mid afternoon and castle hands were probably looking for her. Caring less, she rested her head on her lover's chest as they both gazed down at the beautiful Earth.

--THE END--

---------------------------

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story. And thank you everyone who has reviewed. You're the reason why I was able to stick with it. And I really hope no one was angry about this ending.

A lot of people have suggested that they use the dragonballs to make Trunks older. I thought about doing that, but I decided not to for a number of reasons. 1. It's not fair to Trunks to take away eight or nine years of his life. 2. Even though he is mature for his age, Trunks is still a little kid. He needs to grow up on his own time. 3. That would only give this story a typical unoriginal ending. I wanted to do something different and I wanted to show some of Trunks sweet side.

People may be thinking that Usagi is going to look to old for him by the time he is old enough for her. Well you do not have to worry about that. You see, in the DBZ universe, for some reason, the women tend to age slower than the men. Just look at Bulma. In DB she looked like she was about eight years older than Goku. By the time DBZ came around, she looked young enough to be his daughter. So by the time Trunks is of age, he will look about the same age as Usagi if not older. That is, if they do get together. J/K! I won't do that to you guys.

There may be an epilogue, but I don't know yet.

By the way, Seri-chan19 has some awesome crossover fanart for Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon. If you want to check it out, go to either my profile or hers, to get the URL. I highly recommend it especially if you're a Usagi/Trunks fan. I hope you don't mind me advertising this Seri-chan19.


End file.
